SAVED BY AN ACT OF BETRAYAL
by keeperoliver
Summary: What if by an act of betrayal, someone you thought died didn't, what if by an act of betrayal, lives were saved, what if!
1. Chapter 1

**SAVED BY ACT OF BETRAYAL BY KEEPEROLIVER**

WHAT IF BY AN ACT OF BETRAYAL, SOMEONE YOU THOUGHT DIED DIDN'T,  
WHAT IF BECAUSE OF A BETRAYAL SOMEONE LIVES  
WHAT IF?

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - THE ARRIVAL**

The Leaky Cauldron has been the entryway to the magical world for 700 years. It has had many owners the current on being Tom Abbott. In all these years, business has never been this slow. The resurrection of the Dark Lord being the cause of this.

Needless to say, whenever something happened to scare off his customers, as few as they were, made him very mad. If it was not who it was that scared them off, Tom might havw said something. But this wasn't just anybody, this was Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's top death eater. No, for now Tom would let it pass. As old as he was, he was not yet ready to die. He didn't know the bloke that was with her, but he also wasn't ready to ask. He continued cleaning his glasses.

He watched as they continued through his bar and out the backdoor that led to entryway to Diagon Alley. He breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that was too close.

Meanwhile in the alley, Bella and her companion continued on to their destination. No words passed between them. As they walked, you could see the people around them, leave the alley for the closest shop, trying their best to avoid the approaching pair, hoping not to be noticed. That was until they were approached by a small group of people. They started yelling at her, demanding to know where their family members were. She started to say something, when someone came rushing through the small crowd, holding his wand at the ready, and threatening her. Bella's companion fired a spell at him, knocking him 15 meters away, leaving him unconscious. After that, the rest of the small group departed and let Bella and her companion continue on. After another few steps, another individual approached her. She heard a whispered, "Travers, death eater."

As the individual arrived he said, "Bellatrix, I didn't know you would be out and about so soon?"

Bella glared at him and said, "Travers, do you think a mere child would keep me holed up, afraid to show myself?"

Travers backed away from the witch knowing how bad she could be when she was upset. "I only meant I thought the Dark Lord wanted you to stay away from the public for a while."

"The lord is more forgiving to me then he is his other servants. Mind you he did make me see the error of my ways, allowing the brat, and his companions to escape due to that cursed elf. He soon forgave me and allowed me to venture forth and retrieve my wand. I wanted her to pay dearly for my disgrace, but, unfortunately, that did not happen, however i did happen to get my wand back."

No more was said between the two, as they approached their destination.

When they got to the steps of Gringotts, they could feel the probe that scanned them. As they approached the doors, a guard came forth, and told them they needed to be searched. Bella screamed. "What is the meaning of this, we were scanned as we arrived, why do we have to put up with this humiliation again."

The guard just said, "Stronger security measures, to ensure your property is protected." Completing his scan, he stepped aside to allow the customers through. As he assumed his post he made a slight movement with his hand, hitting a button.

As they entered the bank, they noticed it was empty, except for the goblins that were there. They then approached the floor manager, not noticing the goblins moving into position behind them, blocking anyone from leaving the bank.

Bella walked up to the floor manager and told she needed access to her vault. Again the three did not see the goblin guards move into position to their left and right. Four also moved into position right behind them.

The floor manager looked from his desk and said, "I am sorry, but we cannot allow you into the vault area, we heard news that there may be an attempted break in. That is why you don't see any people. Now, because of this, if you would be so kind as to hand over your wands peacefully, we will ask you some questions."

Travers began to panic. He felt the goblins presence behind them, and quickly drew his wand to cast a spell. A guard hit from behind before he had a chance to do anything, and collapsed in a heap at Bella's feet.

The manager looked at the guard and said, "Thank you Farnack. That will most likely save us time and make things a lot easier. Now Mrs. Lestrange, or should I say Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, please hand over your wands, as we do not want to hurt you yet, and Mr. Potter if you would be so kind as to remove your cloak and show yourself, also turning in your wand."

There was a shuffling of material as Harry removed his cloak, exposing Griphook and himself. With a defeated look to each other, they handed over their wands.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - THE BETRAYAL BY KEEPEROLIVER**

The golden trio looked at each other, then at the floor manager.

Harry stepped forward, still looking at the manager, and asked, "How did you know?"

The manager waited a few seconds and said, "I believe Director Ragnok is the person that should be answering that question." With that he stepped down from his desk, to be replaced by another goblin. If there was anyone that could look more dignified then Director Ragnok, it could only be Professor Dumbledore, but didn't believe that even he looked this immaculate at his best. Ragnok was dressed in gold colored robes that seemed to flow like it was molten, flowing with his every move. Then when you add the gem stones set in an alluring pattern of mystical creatures all over it. These also seemed to move at random across his robes. He had long black hair streaked with silver, tied in back like Bills. He had high cheek bones, a smaller nose, small mouth, normal teeth, and a bronze color to his skin. He carried himself with a regalness befitting a king.

As Ragnok looked down on the trio, he shook his head and said, "Surely you did not think that goblins are so far below you wizards that we do not have a way to communicate with each other, that you did not know about." Ragnok looked over to the guards nearest the trio and said, "Take these three to the cells, and take the fourth also, but do not revive him. Search him for anything that could be used to escape, strip him if you have to." He paused for a second and said, "Remove Potter from the other two; I have questions I need to ask him." He then added," I will ask

questions of them later, right now I will be asking questions they do not need to know about."

The trio and Travers were herded down to the containment area and separated, Travers going to one cell, Hermione and Ron to another, and then Harry was taken back up the corridor from where they came to a room that looked too comfortable to be a cell. It was if the goblins wanted Harry to know where everyone was.

The room was empty except for a couch, a desk and chair and a table. Harry took a seat on the couch and waited.

In Ron and Hermione's room, there were two benches and two cots. In the corner was a curtained area that was probably used for the loo. There was a conversation going on that was decidedly one sided. Ron was walking around, throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't believe we let Harry talk us into this stupid plan. Does he ever stop to think about the consequences, should it fail, which I would like to point out, it did? What a git. If we ever get out of this alive, I don't ever want anything to do with Harry "Bloody" Potter. I mean really, every year it's the same thing.

Harry leading us into trouble, Harry getting hurt, Harry getting us hurt. There is just no end to his insane plans. Why do we continue to follow the idiot. Sure he has saved all once or twice, but we would not have been in those predicaments if he hadn't put us there."

The rant went on forever, and finally Hermione shouted out, "RON, SHUT UP! Harry has never asked us to go on any of his adventures, in fact, he more times then not did not want us to go with him at all."

Ron took a step towards her and said, "You really believed he wanted to go alone. Are you actually that slow that you didn't think harry was playing us like a fiddle, goading us into accompanying him. I have to admit, he is screwed and manipulative, in the way he gets us to do something we would never think of doing. But that's all I give him. I sometimes wish I never sat with him on the train our first year."

Hermione had enough. She yelled for the guard. The cell door opened immediately, and she asked if she could be moved to a new cell.

Ron looked at her, his mouth agape, and asked her "Hermione, what are you doing? Where are you going? Why are you leaving me here all alone?"

"The hot air in here is making it too stuffy." She then turned and walked out.

The door closed behind her leaving Ron alone to wonder what just happened. He then thought, fine I really don't need either of them. They can just sod off. It was safer for him if just stayed from Harry. He would later apologize to Hermione, she would accept it like she always does, and things would be back the way they were, minus Harry "Bloody" Potter.

In Harry's cell, Harry sat there worried about what he had gotten his friends into. He never meant to get them in trouble. But then, he never meant to get Cedric killed. He never meant to get Sirius killed. He never meant to get his friends hurt in the ministry. He never meant for Dumbledore to die, or Hedwig or Moody. He never meant for Dobby to sacrifice himself to protect Harry "Bloody" Potter.

After a few more minutes of this self abuse, Director Ragnok entered his cell and took a seat at the desk. He took a long look at Harry and started to say something, when there was a knock on the door. "Enter".

The door opened with guard walking in with Hermione. The guard went to Ragnok and said, "This witch is wanting a different cell. She said the other one was too stuffy."

Ragnok thought for a minute and said "Very well, put her in with the death eater." The guard started to lead her out when Harry said "Director Ragnok, I know have no right to ask, but I was wondering if it would be alright for Miss Granger to stay here with me?"

"Mister Potter, what you ask, may not be a good idea. What I have to say may be too concerting or upsetting for Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped in "Director Ragnok, Harry needs someone to be with him, if what you have to say is that bad and would need comforting. If it is alright with you, i would like to stay and be that support in the rendering of your judgement."

Ragnok said," Do you realise the predicament that young Mr. Potter is in? How serious the charges are against him and the consequences of said charges mean."

Hermione thought for a minute and then said, " You must consider, Director Ragnok, that as serious as they may be, Harry was not alone in his actions. Mr. Weasley, Griphook and I went along with his plans."

"Surely you don't think Griphook was ever going through with these plans do you? Haven't you asked yourself how we knew about your plans? We goblins have a way to communicate with each other that the wizarding world knows nothing about. Why else do you think it took Griphook so long to accept your plan? He contacted us, to warn us of your plan and prepare for your visit. Our only surprise was the death eater that was with you, but we took care of that. We have known of it since you first conceived it."

"Oh."

Ragnok continued, "If you want to remain here, I don't mind if Mr Potter doesn't mind. Do you want Mr. Weasley here as well?"

Harry looked at Hermione, and she shook her head. "Please let her stay, as for Mr. Weasley, I don't

that will be necessary." Harry gave Hermione a weird look and Hermione mouthed later.

Ragnok then looked at Harry and said, "Very well Mr. Potter, I will now present the charges to you." He took out a parchment and began reading off of it. "You, Harry James Potter, are charged with plotting against the Goblin Nation. Attempting to coerce a goblin to plot against his people. Attempted breaking and entering a secured establishment of both goblins and wizards. Illegal use of a substance to gain access to said establishment. Attempted grand theft. And the attempted murder of a magical creature."

Harry and Hermione were shocked at this final statement. They could not believe what they just heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saved By An Act Of Betrayal – by Keeperoliver **

**Chapter 3 The Charges**

_Disclaimer: This needs to be said before I get in trouble. The universe that I am playing in belongs to everyone, however was created by J. K. Rowling, and for that I will be forever grateful._

* * *

Harry stood there stunned for a second and then said, "Excuse me, Director Ragnok, but if you mean Professor Quirrell, while I admit he was somewhat of a beast, he definitely was not a magical creature."

Ragnok shook his head, looked down at Hermione and Harry, and picked up the parchment that explained the charge. He found the one he was looking for and started, "Harry Potter did knowingly and without remorse, bury one house-elf named Dobby. Do you refute these charges Harry Potter?"

Harry again had a stunned look on his face. Harry looked back at Ragnok and pleaded, "Dobby was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange one week ago. She threw a knife that hit Dobby in the side. He was still alive when we arrived at our destination, but he died a few seconds later. I did not attempt to murder Dobby, he had just saved our lives. "

Ragnok looked at Harry for a few seconds, again slowly shaking his head. He turned to Hermione, and had a disgusting look on his face. Harry seeing this turned to Hermione.

It just so happened that the polyjuice potion decided to wear off. It looked like Hermione's face was melting. Then in an instant, she was once again back in her own form.

Ragnok straightened himself and asked Hermione, her side of the story. Hermione, word for word, repeated what Harry just said.

Ragnok asked Hermione is she assisted Harry in Dobby's burial. She said no because she was too distraught, and besides, Harry felt it was something he needed to do on his own.

Harry replied, "I received no help from anybody. I wanted no help from anybody. People paid their respect by providing clothing for him, but I felt it was my obligation to him to accomplish this task without help."

Ragnok put the parchment down and looked at Harry and said, "So you take full responsibility for this act. You, on your own free will, did complete this task unaided. "

"Yes," was Harry's reply.

"How do you plead to the rest of these charges?"

"Guilty."

"Do you Know what the penalty is for these charges?"

"No, but I assume full responsibility for all of them. Ron and Hermione, though not completely free of guilt, did so with doubts and restraints, stemming from the possibility or being caught."

Ragnok turned to Griphook and asked, "Is this true, what Harry Potter said, Griphook? Did Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley question Mr. Potter's plans?"

Griphook looked at Hermione then at Harry. "Yes, what Mr. Potter said is true, however, the both eventually agreed to it."

Ragnok looked back to Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter, do you still have the Sword of Gryffindor in your possession?"

"I do."

"Will you hand it to Griphook. I don't think now is the time you should have a weapon at your disposal."

Harry materialized the sword and handed it to Griphook, hilt first to make sure there were no false hopes of escape by using the sword.

Ragnok watched this then said, "Mr. Potter, I am going to leave you and Miss Granger for a few minutes, and then return with my decision."

Ragnok then left the chamber followed by Griphook.

Harry turned to Hermione, to see if she was alright.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks. She said, "Harry i'm scared. I am afraid of what's going to happen to you. To us. The charges Ragnok made are all punishable by death. If he finds us guilty, it most likely we are all going to die. Harry, I don't want to die."

"Shhh, Hermione, none of us are going to die. This I promise, if one of us has to die, it will be me, but you and Ron will go free."

Hermione's face then turned angry. Harry had never seen her look that angry.

"Hermone, what's the matter? Why do you look so mad? Believe me, if I have to die, I will do so willingly, but before I do, I will make sure of your and Ron's safety. I brought you into this mess, and I will get you out of it. Please don't be mad at me Hermione, it pains me too much."

"Oh, Harry, I could never be mad at you, or at least I could never stay mad, It's Ron. I can't believe the things he was saying about you. Like you were the cause of all his problems. We would have been better off if we had never made friends with Harry "Bloody" Potter. Harry, he went on and on just bashing you. I couldn't take it any more. I called for a guard to find me a new cell. I told him it was getting stuffy in here and I needed same fresh air. Harry, he was terrible. I don't know what I ever saw in him. He is totally opposite of you. Where he is insecure, jealous and petty, you are sure of yourself, but not pompous, you would give everything you owned for a family, and do not look for faults in any of your friends. Harry I wish that I had looked at these traits more closely as we were growing up. I could have easily fallen in love with you in our second year."

Harry could not believe what he had just heard Hermione say. Had she just told him that she loved him. No, what she said was that she could have loved him. But what if she did. Could that be possible? He knew he had feelings for her, but he also had feelings for Ginny. Deep feelings for Ginny. But he has had feelings for Hermione since first year. But then Harry thought it didn't matter who he had feelings for, one way or the other, Harry thought at most he had only a few days to live.

It was at that time that Ragnok and Griphook returned to the cell. Griphook still had the sword in his clutches.

Ragnok took his seat at the desk, peered down at the witch and wizard in front of him and proceeded to talk. "Harry James Potter, it is the finding of this Tribunal, that you are guilty of all charges. It is also the finding of this Tribunal that Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley are guilty of the lesser charge of aiding and abetting in said felonies. To Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley you will have a suspended sentence of 5 years in Azkaban Prison. Should you be found guilty for any like charges in the future you will fulfil this sentence and any subsequent sentence stemming from the new charge."

"To Mr. Harry James Potter, for the said charges, to include the charge of the attempted murder of a magical creature, the sentence is death. This sentence is to be carried out immediately."

Hermione fainted when she heard this. It was too much for her to handle.

Harry requested that Ragnok carry on and complete the sentence before Hermione revived, to spare her from witnessing it.

Ragnok nodded to Griphook, and Griphook stepped forward.

Griphook leaned into Harry and said, "I am sorry Mr. Potter, but my people come first. I do want you to know that I really did like you and can't tell you how much it hurts me to do this, after you saving my life."

Harry looked at him and said, "How much it is going to hurt you, imagine how I am going to feel."

Griphook smiled, but then dropped it and said, "Mr. Potter, please kneel down, with your hands behind your back." Harry felt his wrists being bound so as not to be able to move them.

Griphook raised the sword over his head, and brought it down with all the force he had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saved By An Act Of Betrayal Keeper oliver Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and no one else._

_Update: SA few reviewers have brought up how the goblins could charge Harry with murder, they didn't they charged him with attempted murder, big difference, same resolution. please enjoy this next chapter. Now on with the show._

* * *

**The Reunion**

As the blade decended toward Harry's neck, Griphook could feel a mild tugging from the sword. It quickly turned violent, causing the blade to miss Harry completely. Griphook pulled the sword up to look at it. Ragnok caught his attention by tapping on his desk. " Is there a problem, Griphook. I did not know it was a goblin practice to tease a prisoner, especially those sentenced to death. "

Griphook cringed at the tone projected by Ragnok. He knew that to lie to the director meant the same fate as the prisoner. " I do not understand what happened my Liege. As soon as I started to swing, I could feel tugging coming from the sword and as I continued to swing it got more severe, until it finally made me miss Mr. Potter completely. "

Ragnok looked livid, and was shaking uncontrolably. " Attempt it again and this time do not fail. "

Hermione was coming to at this time, just as Griphook made his second attempt. She was about to scream, when she saw the blade shift onced again, causing the goblin to miss yet again. Griphook dropped the sword. He looked up at Ragnok, stepped back and assumed the same position as Harry. Griphook knew the price of failure.

Ragnok rose and walked around the desk, and picked up the Sword of Gryffindor, taking up a position over Harry.

" Mr. Potter, I don't know what kind of control you have over Griphook, but I can assume that it will not effect me. Now, sir, prepare for your fate. "

Harry took a deep breath, not knowing what was going on. Twice he should have been dead, and both times Griphook missed. Now Ragnok took a try at beheading Harry.

As Ragnok took his swing, the sword immediately shook itself from Ragnok's hands.

Ragnok screamed " Guards! ", and at once a guard entered the room. Ragnok demanded the guard's axe. Upon receiving it, he raised it for another strike. However this time the sword rose up in the air, changed it's direction and was currently pressed against Ragnok's throat.

This time Ragnok lowered the axe and returned it to the guard, asking him to leave. Ragnok returned to his desk, pinched the bridge of his nose, dropped his head and starting laughing.

Both Griphook and Harry looked up to see Ragnok laughing at what appeared to be a private joke he looked at the faces of the goblin and wizard, and let out one more laugh, as he had them both stand.

Ragnok settled and asked, " Do you not know what has happened? Do you not see what this means? "

Hrmione cleared her throat to get the director's attention.

" Yes Miss Granger, what is it? '

" Director Ragnok, in answer to you qustion, I believe the sword does not want Harry dead. And as for what it means, I can only guess that it recognizes Harry as it's true master. "

" Miss Granger, I have often heard it said that you are the smartest witch in your year at Hogwarts. "

Harry intrerupted, " Excuse me sir, but Hermione is the smartest witch in a generation. "

" Very well, a generation, however i still feel it is an understatement. She is probably the smartest witch in a century. You are precisely correct in both points. "

Ragnok motioned for Griphook to step forward, and said something to him in a whisper, and sent him off.

" Mr. Potter, do you know what this means. I mean fully know, with all the consequences, demands, reliabilities, responsabilities and obligations this brings about? "

Harry looked over at Hermione, who just shrugged her shoulders. He then looked back at Ragnok, and stated, " I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are even talking about Director Ragnok, sir. "

" In a nutshell Harry, the Sword of Gryffindor has selected it's Heir Apparent. What that means is the Gryffindor line ceased to exist over a century ago. With no one to carry on his name, the sword lay dormant all that time. No one knew where it was. Something must have happened to cause it to reappear. "

Hermione cleared her throat again.

" Miss Granger, do you need a drink of water, your throat seems to be bothering you? "

hermione blushed and said, " I could use a drink, but I wanted to say sir, that Harry was the cause of the sword's return. It was in our second year. I am sure you heard of the problems we were having that year, with people being petrified. Well Harry and I figured what was causing the trouble. " She was interupted by another throat being cleared. " Honestly Hermione, you were the on to figure it out. I was lost without you. the school and Ginny were lost without you. "

Hermione blushed once again and continued, " Well anyway, Harry found his way to the Chaber of Secrets, and came face to face with Tom Riddle, who in reality is Lord Voldemort, or would be in his future. he was controlling Ginny Weasley through a diary that was spelled with dark magic. Riddle set a basilisk after Harry, who then asked for help, through the Sorting Hat of Godric Gryffindor, which summoned the sword. He then slew the basilisk, but was poisoned when a fang broke off in his arm, And ripped it from his mouth. "

Ragnok waited for a minute, to see if she was going to continue, but she didn't.

" Is that it, you're going to leave me to guess what happened next. That is cruel, even for a human, Miss Granger."

" I'm sorry sir, I thought you were just interested in the sword. But if you really want to know, Harry was saved by Professor Dumbledor's Phoenix Fawkes. "

" Thank you Miss Granger, that is exactly what i wanted to know. Maybe even a little more than I wanted to know, but a good story. "

There was a knock on the door, and Griphook stuck his head in.

Ragnok asked him to wait a few minutes.

He looked back at Harry, and asked him if he knew anything about houseelves.

" Just that they are noble creatures, faithful to their owners, hard workers, and loyal to a fault. " Hary said this with a tear in his eye, causing him to wipe it away.

" All this is true, but, one more thing you should know about them is they can be killed, however it would take extremely strong magic to do it. "

Harry thought about this and said, " Would a silver Knife be strong enough to do it? "

" Only if it is heavily spelled, and then it has to peirce his heart, which is not located where a human heart is located. it is in his right lower stomach area, protected by a boney plate that surrounds it. "

Harry again thought a moment, then shouted, " Dobby is alive, isn't he sir. "

A big grin broke across Ragnok's face, making him look evil.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back to Ragnok, and then to the door.

As if on signal, the door opened, and Griphook entered, followed by a sight Harry never thought he would see again.

Ragnok could not believe what he saw next. Both Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and ran to Dobby. Harry picked him up, spinning him around while crying. " Dobby, I can't believe it, you're alive. I'm so sorry. " Hermione joined in and it was like they were dancing. The tears flowing from Dobby's eyes couldn't be controlled. Never had he felt such love coming from a witch or a wizard.

In the next room down, Ron was asleep, unaware of what was going on, less than 50 meters from where he lay.


	5. Chapter 5

Saved By Act Of Betrayal Keeperoliver Chapter 5

J.K. Rowling reigns over the realm of Harry Potter, and we, her humble servants, are here to assist her.

Harry was beside himself with joy and was sure that Dobby was dead, and yet, here he was.

Hermione was awestruck. Here was evidence of why the world of magic was so wonderful.

Harry pulled himself together and asked, " Dobby, how is this possible? You were dead, I buried you. I

thought it was impossible to bring back the dead? "

" Oh no, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby was not dead sir, hes can't be killed by common weapons, except with

beheading, sir. Dobby needs to shut down, to gets better, sir. "

" What do mean shut down? Do you like, go into hibernation or something like that? " said Hermione.

" What is hi-ba-na-ton, Missy Grangy, mam? ' asked Dobby.

" Hi-ber-na-tion Dobby, it is when animals go to sleep, during the winter, when food is scarce. "

" Dobby is no animal, Missy Grangy,mam, Dobby is a houseelf, And Dobby don't sleep, he makes hisself

better, he does. "

" I am sorry, Dobby, I probably should have used a different reference, for what I meant. "

Harry, Hermione and Dobby's reunion was cut short by Ragnok.

" Harry, I have never seen such interaction between wizards and magical creatures. " Harry cut of the

director before he could go any further. " If you would, sir, please do not refer to Dobby as a creature,

he is mine and Hermione's friend."

" Very well then Harry, it is good to see you back together with your friend, but we have other matters

at hand, that need to be taken care of, and time is getting short. "

" We are sorry, Director, it was just a shock to see Dobby again. What is it you still needed to discuss with us? '

" Well Harry, there is still the matter of why you were attempting to break into Gringotts? And please, to speed

things along, in the future refer to me as Ragnok. "

" As you wish, Ragnok. Before Professor Dumbledor died, he gave me a task to do. Part of that task resides in

the vault belonging to the LeStranges. "

" What is it you were trying to get? "

" It is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Ragnok, I believe it to be covered with black magic. "

" Harry, you are the last surviving heir to the founders and have the ability to call for any of their heirlooms. This is the same

for any of the founders. "

" Excuse me sir, but I can't be the last surviving heir, as Tom Riddle is still alive. And even if I was the last heir

I wouldn't know how to do it. "

" If you are talking about Lord Voldemort, then you are mistaken. He died sixteen years ago

when he tried to take your life. What you see now, of him, is just magic, dark magic. "

" So what have I got to do to get Hufflepuff's cup? Do I just call for it? "

" Just say, I Harry James Potter, last surviving heir to the founders call for Helga Hufflepuff's only heirloom, Hufflepuff's cup. "

" That is it, then the cup will come to me. That seems too easy. "

" Try it. "

" I Harry James Potter, last surviving heir to the founders, call for the cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff."

After a few seconds, there was a flash and the cup was in his hands. " Whoa, that was easy. "

" Harry, I have to know your intentions concerning the cup. I must tell you that you cannot destroy it. It is goblin made, and we would consider it a crime, if you did. "

" Ragnok, it has to be destroyed, if I am to defeat Voldemort. "

" Why? "

Harry didn't know any other way out of it, he had to tell Ragnok what it was.

" Director Ragnok, what I say next, has to stay secret with the five of us in this room. It has to remain

secret with the strictest of confidence that none of us will ever release this information without the consent of the others. "

" That is quite a bit to ask, Harry, but i can vouch for myself and Griphook, and I am sure Dobby would

not give up this information. And I assume that you and Miss Granger know already, and have kept it so

far, so I would be safe to say, that all in this room would keep their silence, even until death. "

" Thank you, Ragnok, once you hear what it is I have to say, you will agree of the necessity of silence.

The reason Voldemort is so powerful, is because he cannot not die. He used objects as vessels to hold

a piece of his soul. We know of five, the cup being one of the five. The diary of Tom's was one, Gaunt's

ring was another, it belonged to the Slytherin line, also in the Slytherin line was a locket, it also was

a vessel. All of these items have been destroyed. That leaves this cup, Voldemort's snake Nagini, and

one more which we haven't figured out what it is yet. These vessels are called Horcruxes, and are evil

dark magic that can only be made when you kill a person. "

" Well, if what you say is true, and the cup is a horcrux, then you don't have to destroy it. And both the

ring and locket were not goblin made, so there is no charge against you for their destruction. "

" Well, thank you for that, I don't think I could survive another beheading. "

Ragnok chuckled at that and continued, " Harry you must understand that Griphook or I will not be able

to destroy this Horcrux. we cannot control the sword. "

" OK, then it has to be one of us to destroy it. Now tell us how. "

" What you have to do is just touch the tip of the sword to the cup, and hold it there. Once the bit of

soul leaves the cup, stab it with the sword. But you must be fast, as it will try to escape and find a new

vessel. "

" Does it have to be me, or can someone else do it. "

" I really don't know the answer to that. I suppose you can let someone else try, and if doesn't work, then it

has to be you."

" Well then let's see, Dobby, can you come here please? "

" Yes sir, Harry Potter, sir, you needs Dobby to find you a powerful wizard, sir? "

" No Dobby, I want you to try to destroy the bit of soul in the cup. "

" Yous sir, wants Dobby to do this sir. But Dobby can'ts do this , sir, Dobby is not a wizard, sir. "

" We don't know this Dobby, unless you try. And even if you can't, don't feel bad about it. You must

remember that Dobby, And if you don' want to try, that is alright also. "

" For yous, Harry Potter sir, Dobby will try it. "

Dobby took the Gryffindor Sword raised it and walked towards the cup. He placed the tip of the

sword against the side of the cup, and held it there. He held it until a black form started to rise over

the cup. Once the cloud was completely out of the cup, Dobby jerked the sword up and stabbed

the cloud before it could depart the area. There was a loud scream, as the black cloud started to

change colors. First it turned white, and then it turned to gold. The gold cloud disappeared into the

sword, and up Dobby's arms and into his body. Dobby froze. His body casting a golden hue. The

hue brightened for a second, and went out. Dobby then collapsed on the floor.

Harry dropped down to his knees and raised Dobby's head. " Dobby, can you hear me. Dobby

please, if your're alright answer me. I don't want to lose you again, after just getting you back. "

Dobby started moving around and opened his eyes He looked at Harry and said, " Did you have

to hit me so hard with that beater, I said I was sorry for that rouge bludger incident. Geez, you

sure do hold a grudge. "

Harry's jaw dropped, " What did you say? "

" I asked why you hit me so hard...."

" Dobby, you've changed, I never heard you talk like that before. "

" What are you talking about Harry, I've always talked like this, Wait, no I haven't. I have

changed. Oh no, I talk like a human, I'm a disgrace. I will be a laughing stock to the other elves.

Well, I guess there are some consolations. OUCH, what's happening to my nose and ears. No,

please don't be changing, those are my best features. RATS!, I'm not beautiful any more. Why

did this have to happen to me? NOW WHAT! Bloody hell, I'm losing my skin tone. I'm not gray

anymore, I'm a horrid tan color. ARH! I'm turning human. What a cruel joke. Now I'm going to

look like 6 billion other creatures. Whoa, Hermione have I ever told you how beautiful you are?

What, where did that come from. Well, it is true, you are quite good looking. And that coming

from a guy that just turned human. You know i just may like being human. What do you think

Harry? "

" I know it is going to be hard to get used to. Are ther any other changes that we can't see?

Did you loose your magic, or can you still do the things you have always been able to do? "

Dobby popped out and reappeared right next to Hermione, kissed her on the cheek, and

popped back to Harry.

Hermione was was a bright pink, and giggleing up a storm.

She loved this new Dobby.

" AHEM "

They all turned their heads to Ragnok and Hermione said, " Sorry Ragnok, I guess we got

caught up in the moment. So what do we do now? "

" Where did you plan on going next? "

Harry said, " We didn't really have plan on where we were going next. Unless we can figure

out what the last Horcrux is, we are no closer to defeating Voldemort, then we were

2 minutes ago. " He still had a huge smile on his face from Dobby's antics, which was weird

considering the seriousness of what he just said.

_" If what you say is true, about the vessels being heirlooms of the Founders, your sword is _

_Gryffindor's heirloom, so that leaves only Rowena Ravenclaw. Now, I do know that the goblins _

_made a diadem for her which is a type of crown. It was Supposedly lost hundreds of years ago. "_

_" Excuse me, can I say something? " Dobby asked._

_" What is it Dobby? "_

_" Well Ragnok, when i was cleaning the Ravenclaw common room, I saw a statue of Rowena_

_there. She was wearing the diadem. Not the real one, but of stone. However, while I was _

_storing some equipment in the come and go room, I saw the diadem, the real one. The reason _

_I say this is, because I was going to take it to Winky, But, I was afraid. "_

_" Dobby do you think you could go to the come and go room and get the diadem? "_

_" Be back in a minute. " " I don't think I will ever get used to the new Dobby. "_

_Ragnok interrupted Harry, " Harry, why do you think Voldemort only made six Horcruxes? "_

_" Well, in the wizarding world, 7 is a magical number, and with the six Horcruxes, and his _

_own piece of soul, that makes seven. "_

_" I disagree, Harry. If Voldemort didn't have a horcrux, he could die correct? So he is not a _

_Horcrux. And if he did make 7, then you're still one short. "" Great, thanks for that, Ragnok,_

_you really know how to cheer a bloke up. "_

_" I think I know what the seventh horcrux is Harry. "_

_" You do. What is it Ragnok, please, I have to know? "_

_" You're not going to like my answer Harry. "_

_" Maybe not, but knowing is half the battle. "_

_" If you are sure. "_

_" I am. "_

_" Then I believe it is you Harry. " Hermione screamed and passed out._

_Harry went to pick her up, when Ragnok stopped him._

_" Harry, you better leave her there and don't revive her. She will not want to hear this. "_

_" You have all kinds of good news for me don't you, Ragnok? "_

_" I am sorry, Harry, But unlike the inanimate objects that were the other vessels, an animate _

_object, or a living creature, has to die, in order to destroy the Horcrux. "_

_" Well, I was going into this not expecting to live, but I surely didn't want to go into this knowing _

_I am going to die. "_

_" You're taking this rather calmly, Harry. "_

_" It was expected. "_

_" There may be another way. "_

_" Please enlighten me Oh bearer of good news. "_

_Ragnok grinned, " Harry, how many times have you faced Voldemort? "_

_" 5 Times, why? "_

_" 5 Times, yet you are still alive. You know, very few people have faced Voldemort once and lived. "_

_" I have wondered about that. I assumed it was the protection my mother gave me when she had_

_sacrificed herself. "_

_" I don't believe so Harry. I believe he knew, by killing you he would somehow make you a martyr._

_If know your history, a martyr is a strong rallying point for a fighting force, for it's existence. "_

_" That's fine, but how does it solve my problem. "_

_" Well, if Voldemort were the one to kill you, that the only part of you to die, would be the piece_

_of his soul in your body. "_

_" Why is that? "_

_" Because he did not want any of his death eaters killing you. He had to be the one to kill you. "  
_

_"  
I still don't see where this is going? "_

_" I believe that, without him realising it, if you die, some how he is going to get hurt himself. "_

_" So, what you are saying, is that he is saving me for himself? " _

_" Yes, I believe he knows you are a Horcrux, but he knows he can afford to lose one,_

_and come back. If he doesn't know about the other Horcruxes being destroyed, he would _

_become over confident, and try to kill you, just to show the light how powerful he is. "_

_" Hmmm, interesting theory, but is it enough to stake my life on it? "_

_" Well, you did say you were expecting to die anyway. "_

_" Good point. "_

_About that time, Hermione started to revive, and realised where she was. She jumped up _

_and ran to Harry crying and hugged him like she wouldn't let go._

_And then Dobby reappeared with the diadem in his hand._

_Harry gently pushed Hermione a little away from him so he could talk to her._

_" Hermione, i need you to calm down, and get a hold of yourself. "_

_" I can't, Harry, not knowing what is going on with you. "_

_" Heremione, you must. I need you to destroy this Horcrux. "_

_" Why me, why can't you do it? "_

_" Because I have already destroyed one, and I believe someone different has to destroy_

_each Horcrux. "_

_" Well, what about Ragnok or Griphook? Why can't they do it? "_

_" They have already shown that the sword does not work for them. "_

_" What about Ron? "_

_" He has already destroyed one, besides I thought you said you didn't trust him? "_

_" Fine time for you to make sense, Harry. "_

_Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She took the sword from Harry, _

_and touched it to the diadem. A few seconds later, the black cloud appeared and _

_Hermione, like Dobby, jerked the sword upward and stabbed the cloud. Another_

_scream. Then the white color, then the gold color, then nothing._

_Harry took the sword from Hermione, set her down, and then gave the sword to Griphook._

_Griphook gave him a weird stare. Harry said, " What better place to protect your valuables,_

_then in Gringotts. "_

_Harry looked to Ragnok and said, " Well, what do we do know? "_

_" Harry, I have 200 goblins at your disposal. We can take them to Hogwarts and get _

_ready to fight. "  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal Keeperoliver Chapter 6

I would like to clear up some situations that have arisen due to my story. First, The Sword of Gryffindor felt Dobby's presence and knew at once, that he was originally a wood elf, and rectified his situation, however, Dobby's love of Harry created a multi-leveled personna, in which, Dobby maintained his house elf powers, his wood elf appearance, and a human mentality. Thus becoming, the only one of his kind. You could call him a freak, but I prefer to call him special.

Second, Ron Weasley. This will be explained later, but to let you know in advance, he is sick. He cannot help his behavior towards Harry. He will still be friends with Harry, but not best mates. That title now belongs to Dobby. And finally, the goblins. Ragnok,has decided to join Harry in his war against Riddle because of many factors. He has shown loyalty and love to many different magical creatures. He has been chosen as the last remaining heir of the Founders. And last, he has shown a great respect to the goblins, and rescued one of their own, without thought of compensation. True, he did, later try to get Griphook to aid in his plan to get Helga's cup, but it was not in his plans when he first rescued Griphook. I hope this clears some of your worries up.

* * *

Ron was waking up, and had to use the loo. He walked over to the curtains, did his business, and walked back over to the bench he used as a bed. He then realised he was hungry. He called for the guard. When the guard opened the door and stepped in, Ron asked if it was possible to get something to eat? The guard mumbled something, then said he would be back.

He wondered where Hermione was, and what she was doing. He felt bad about the way he shouted at her. It was not her fault they were in the situation they were in, it was Harry's. Ron thought about it a minute and knew right away, that what he was feeling about Harry was wrong. There was no way Harry could have thought they were going to get caught the way they did. Ron's mind was spinning in circles. Why was he feeling the way he was, concerning Harry? What was causing this anger that was eating away at him? Hermione was right, Harry never wanted to place any of his friends in danger, most of the time, he wanted them to stay safely away from what he had to do. So, what was making him feel this way? He had to find out, it was tearing his friendship up with his best mate. Or used to be his best mate, he thought he has done too much damage to be able to claim that title. He had to do a lot of making up, just to get Harry back as a friend.

The guard returned with a tray of food for Ron, which Ron took, said thank you, and returned to the bench to eat. I hope it is not too late, and I hope I don't do anything stupid to worsen my cause.

Meanwhile, back in Harry and Hermione's room.

Harry, Hermione, Dobby, Ragnok and Griphook wer sitting down discussing the different resources they had available and how they should be used. They discussed their options, strengths, weaknesses and battleplans. But Harry still did not feel right. He was missing something, but what? He looked at the others in the room, before realising what it was he was missing.

" Ragnok, do you think you could have Mr Weasley brought in here lease, I think we could really use his input? "

Ragnok called for his guard and asked him to bring in Mr. Weasley.

A couple of minutes later, Ron came walking through the doorway.

Harry got up and walked towards Ron. He extended his hand to shake hands, and Ron took it.

" Ron, I'm sorry if you feel all this is my fault, and in a way it is. But, we are preparing to go to Hogwarts to fight, and we need your help with our plans. Do you think you can put aside your hatred of me, long enough to help us? "

Ron looked at Harry with widened eyes. He couldn't believe Harry was asking him for help after the way he treated him. A tear was forming in Ron's eye. " Harry, please forgive me for the way I've treated you. Hermione was right, you never wanted any of us to put ourselves in danger, to help you. Harry, there is something wrong with me, it's causing me to feel angry at you. I don't know what is causing it, and I don't know if I will be of much use to you, but i must try, I owe you that much. I know we are not best mates, but I really do want to be friends. "

" I appreciate that Ron, I really do, and as you have said, though not best mates, we can still be friends. Now come on, there is someone I would like to introduce to you. Ron, I want you to meet Dobby. Dobby this is Ron. "

Dobby came over to Ron, and said, " I believe we have met, "

" I don't know where, you don't look familiar, where is it we have met? "

" Malfoy Manor. "

" Wait, Harry did you say his name is Dobby, the Dobby, the house elf, Dobby. Harry if you want me change, you need to quit kidding around. There is no way that this is the same Dobby I know.

This guy is a lot better looking, taller, a different color, smaller nose and ears, hair, normal eyes. This can't be Dobby."

" We will explain later, but take my word for it, this is that same Dobby. "

They all sat down and went over their plans again, this time with Ron's input. Harry was right, Ron was what they needed for their planning. He was brilliant. He figured the Dark Lord, would bring a minimum of 100 death eaters, 4-5 giants, 12 or more trolls another 12 werewolves and that would about do it. Their thinking on the giants and trolls were their destructive power, and inability to move them with being noticed. Depending on when the death eaters attacked, the werewolves would just be ordinary wizards. Harry asked Dobby to go to Hagrid and get him to talk to the centaurs, to see if they would help. Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone.

Ragnok then called for the guard and requested food and drink for 6.

Still waiting for Dobby, there was a knock on the door, a guard stepped in and said that Harry and Ron had a visitor. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. No one knew they were here, so who could it be.

Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Ron ran over and engulfed Bill in a Weasley hug and then a gentler hug for Fleur. " What are you doing here? "

" I might ask you the same question? "

Ron looked over at Harry.

Harry said, " Ragnok, you might want to order meals for two more. "

Ragnok did this and asked for two more chairs'

When the chairs came Bill helped Fleur into her chair. It seems the Weasley family was going to get a little bigger. " Fleur, how far along are you? " asked Hermione.

" Trois months Ermione. "

" Congratulations, do you now what it is? "

" Non. "

There was small talk for a few minutes, when Dobby reappeared. He told Harry, Hagrid would talk to the different creatures in the forrest trying to enlist their aid.

Bill and Fleur had a questioning look on their faces.

When Harry told them who it was, Fleur passed out.

They revived her in time to eat. When they were finished, Bill had to ask again what they were doing there?

So, they all filled Bill and Fleur in on what they were planning. Bill liked the plan, and then asked the one question they hadn't thought of. How were they going to get there?

How do you move 200 people without being noticed. They knew the flew network was being monitored apparition and portkey were out, as they were sure the gates were being watched.

So how.

Dobby to the rescue. " Harry, I know of a way to get you all into the castle, and be done in five minutes. "

" Dobby, if you can do this as quick as you say, i will let you kiss me again. "

"Sorry, Hermione, for this one, I will need two kisses. "

Harry and Heremione doubled over laughing. Ron, Bill and Fleur just stared at them, wondering what was going on.

Finally, Hermione said alright two kisses.

" Bloody hell, I didn't think she would go for that one. This has got to be the luckiest day of my life."

" OK, then, Harry, how many house elves does Hogwarts employ? "

" About 130. "

" And each one can move three people, so really we can do the move in less than five minutes, if there are no complications. "

Bill asked who all was going?

Harry did not include Bill and Fleur.

" The hell I'm not going. You just better add me to your list, as well as Fred,and George, and Mom and Dad. "

" Bill, how are they going to get there? "

" I will be back in a minute. " It was actually three, but close enough. He was followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George.

" Well, Dobby, do your magic. "

" Where do you want to do all this, we will need a place that is large enough to handle over 200 people?"

" Our main hall should be big enough if we move all the chairs and tables. " said Griphook.

" And the Great Hall should be able to handle everyone. But Dobby, before we move anybody, are there any death eaters at Hogwarts? "

" Already taken care of. "

" What? "

" I took care of it when I went to talk to Hagrid. " Dobby said this with a smile on his face.

" I knew you were going to need a way to get into Hogwarts. and I knew that wasn't going to happen, if there were death eaters there, so I put Professor snape, Alecto and Amycus Carrow in the Chamber of Secrets, with out their wands of course, and unconcious. "

" Dobby, you are brilliant. "

" If everyone is ready, Dobby, you get the elves and meet us in the main hall, the rest of us can move the furniture. "

Every thing was moved and they were ready for Dobby and the houseelves. And here they are.

There were soon 75 houseelves ready to transport the army.

They began pairing of and disappearing, till finally all that was left were the 8 leaders, including Dobby.

Dobby walked up to Hermione and said payment is due milady. He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek and started to walk away.

" Where are you going? "

" To take Harry and Ragnok to the school. "

" You still haven't received full payment yet. " and Hermione leaned over and quickly kissed Dobby on the lips. Dobby's turn to pass out, so the remaining houseelves grabbed old of al that were left and apperated to Hogwarts.

As soon as they were there they were aproached by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

" Are we ready Mr. Potter. "

" Soon Professor, very soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Saved By Act Of Betrayal Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Universe. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Harry excused from himself Professor McGonagall, and started to walk toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, just as Ron and Hermione were getting hugs from Mrs. Weasley. Harry held back to let them get reacquainted with them after being apart for nearly a year, without contact. Mr. Weasley

then gave both a hug. Fred and George were patting them on the back and asking all kinds of questions. It was quite a reunion, with a few tears shed from both females. Harry looked down at Ron and Hermione's hands, which were joined. He guessed they were trying work things out, and get back together. Hermione's comment from earlier struck home to Harry, she might have loved him, if she had realised his qualities earlier. As it was, she must not have felt that way now.

Harry was happy for them though. He knew that what he and Ron had, may not be the same, but he was still a friend, and would not get between his best friend and the one she liked. He still had feelings for Hermione, but his feelings for Ginny were stronger.

He walked over to the Weasley Family, and gave all four hugs, saving the last for Mrs. Weasley, as he knew that would be the longest and most comforting. There was small talk for a while, and more questions were asked. Harry answered what he could. He looked up and noticed that Ragnok was trying to get his attention. Once again he excused himself.

Ragnok took Harry off to the side, and asked Harry where his guards could get something to eat and some rest. Harry called for Dobby, and was startled when he tapped him on the shoulder. "Give me a heartattack why don't ya. How about a little warning next time."

"Excuse me, but I think you called for me, and not the other way around. Now, what would you like, Oh kind and generous master."

"Would you please find a place for the goblins to get something to eat and rest? And please bring Professor Snape up here, but not the Carrows?"

"Sure thing boss."

"Ragnok, do you know how we could take out Nagini, without being within, say, 100 meters. I don't want anyone facing Voldemort, and I am sure, she will be very close to, if not wrapped around, Voldemort."

"If you don't want anyone that close, then the sword is not a factor. So now we have to find out what will destroy a Horcrux. We will also need a method of delivery."

"Well, if that is all you need, perhaps I could help."

Harry and Ragnok, turned around to see who had said this. To their astonishment, Luna Lovegood was standing there with her eyes looking right through them.

"What do you mean Luna, you know how to do this?"

"Why of course, Harry, it's so simple."

"What's so simple? Luna, would you please tell us what you are talking about."

She didn't get the chance, as Dobby appeared with a furious Professor Snape.

Dobby saw Luna, and his jaw dropped. He walked over to her and he asked if she would join him in something to drink. She accepted and they started to walk off. Harry told them not to got too far as he still wanted to talk to Luna.

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what Professor?"

"Why are these goblins here, and what are you doing back here?"

"The goblins are here at my request, and I am here to either kill or be killed. Does that answer your question, sir?"

"Don't get snotty with me Potter, and what do you mean kill or be killed?"

"I mean just that, I am either going kill Voldemort, or die trying. It's that simple. What I am asking from you, is to call him, and tell him I am here. Is that too much to ask. I know you want to see me gone as much as he does, so I am giving you the opportunity, to do just that."

"Do you, a snot nosed little toe rag, think you could actually defeat the greatest wizard of our time?"

"Look, if you don't want to do it, fine, you are missing a golden opportunity. Just think it over, and tell us what you have decided in, say, 4 hours. Is that OK with you Ragnok?

"That is fine with me Harry."

Harry asked Dobby to take the Professor back when Snape asked if he could remain with the rest of the teachers?

Harry called for Professor McGonagall, who came over, and when told of Snape's request, she said it was fine, with a few restrictions, with which he readily agreed.

By this time, the hall was so crowded, you could barely move. Harry started to look around, trying to find the one person he needed to talk to. As he walked through the hall, people were shaking his hand, patting him on the back, and welcoming him back. all the members of the D.A., past and present were here. He wondered how they got here. Harry started to the main entry when he saw a flash of long red hair. Harry smiled and started in that direction. He lost it for a minute, and then saw it again. When he pushed through the crowd, he saw a sight that nearly broke his heart. He couldn't believe what he saw. Ginny was leaning against Neville and Neville had his arms wrapped around Ginny and was kissing the top of her head. They were talking to Ron and Hermione, who were not holding hands, but were really close. Harry's head dropped. He turned and walked away.

Harry found Dobby and told him he was going to go lie down, but to wake him at 9PM, it was now 5:45PM.

Dobby looked at Harry and asked him if he was alright? Harry said he was fine and reminded him about the time. He then made his way to the Gryffindor quarters and his old bed. Harry laid down, and tears were streaming down his face. Everything he had done, or is getting ready to do, was to help other people. He hadn't asked for anything from anybody. Yes, he was thanked over and over again, and he knew that they really did appreciate what he had done. But in his 16 years of memories, not once had anyone told him they loved him, not once. He had been told that his parents loved him, and he knew that they truely did, but he never heard it told to him. Everyone he loved had left him, either by death or by choice. Harry remembered his first kiss, it was with Cho, back in his fifth year, just before the Christmas holidays. It was filled with tears, not for him, but for Cedric. There was no love, just loss of a friend. Then there was his first kiss with Ginny, again, no love, just joy, after winning the the quidditch cup for there house. There were more with her, and he knew he was falling in love with her. Then Professor Dumbledor was killed. He broke up with Ginny, telling her it was that he wanted to protect her from Voldemort. He guessed that last kiss in her bedroom was not enough to keep them close enough to start over when the war was over.

Harry felt someone shake him, and he looked up. Dobby was standing over him, he also was crying. Harry asked what was the matter?

Dobby answered, "Harry, I heard you talking in your sleep. I am sorry, I didn't mean to listen, but you sounded so sad, that I could feel it too. Knowing someone loves you, and hearing it from someone who loves you, are 2 different feelings. Believe me when I say, you will find love when this is over. It may be with someone you haven't met yet, but it will be there. Now, it is 9:15 and time to get up."

"Thank you Dobby, I will be down in a few minutes."

When Harry made it down stairs, he met up with Remus and Tonks. Remus told him about his son Teddy. You could see the love in Remus' eyes. Harry hugged Remus and Tonks and told them he had to go prepare. He turned and left them. Remus turned to Tonks and said, "Harry is upset about something, I can feel it, almost smell it, and it's not fear. It's like he is sad about something. I wish I knew how I could help him, I love Harry as if he were my own son."

"I know you do Remy, and I think Harry does too. Maybe Ginny or Hermione can bring him out of it?"

Harry found Luna talking to Dobby, and walked up to her. "Luna, what were you talking about earlier, when we discussed a means to kill Nagini?"

"Oh that, well, Harry, as you know, dad and I go on adventures every year, and we live off the wild when we do. Over the years i have learned to use the bow and arrow, and became fairly decent with it. So, I talked to Mr. Ragnok, and we talked with Professor Flitwick. He told us that the best way to deal with Nagini, was with basilisk venom. Dobby, the sweetheart that he is, said he knew where a dead basilisk was. He then disappeared, and was back again, with 2 basilisk fangs. He then used the fangs, and made 24 arrow heads. Hagrid had a quiver filled with arrows which he pulled the old heads and we refitted them with the basilisk tips. We then had a small challange, with the winner being the one to take out Nagini. I won."

"So, you know what is needed to be done?"

"Oh yes, Harry, Mr. Ragnok was quite explicit about when it needed to be done, and where to hit the snake to ensure it's demise."

"Thank you, Luna, I am sure you will accomplish your mission with expert precision."

Hary asked Dobby if he knew where Professor Snape was, and Dobby pointed him out.

Harry walked over to him and asked him if he had considered his request.

Professor said yes and asked him when he wanted him to do it. Harry said to give him 15 minutes.

Harry used a sonorous on himself to get everyones attention. "If everyone one would quiet down for a minute, I would like to say, that the time has come for us to fight. I don't want to make any false promises and say everything is going to be alright, it's not. People are going to fight and people are going to die. I want you all to know, that I am proud of everyone of you. I am proud to call you my friends. I hate to bring you all here for this, but in the long run, I hope, when it is over, we will be free of Voldemort's reign. If everyone would take there positions we are ready to try and end this bloody war."

The roar of the crowd was deafening. The cheering went on for a minute and the army took their battlestations.

Harry saw Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione walking up to his position. "Yes. Are there questions you need answers to?"

Ginny looked at him and said, "Just one. Why have you been ignoring us all night?"

"I have been kind of busy you know. We are getting ready for a war here, or haven't you noticed?"

They all felt the bite in Harry's tone and flinched. "Why are you mad at us, what have we done that has you so upset. We are your friends, Harry. We don't want you to feel like this. We want you to know that we are there for you, to watch your back. Please Harry, tell us what is wrong. We can't say we're sorry to something we don't know we did. We don't want to part like this, knowing you feel upset at us." Hermione said the last almost as a whisper.

Harry looked at them and said, "Look, you're my friends, alright, is that what you wanted to hear. Now can you please take charge of you positions, we are about to go to war." And Harry walked off leaving them to wonder what was going on.

Harry met up with Ragnok, Griphook and Dobby and asked if they were ready. They all nodded and walked outside. The goblins split up into 4 groups, with 2 groups taking either side of the main entrance to the castle, and the other 2 taking up a position on either side of the entry gates. Harry disillusioned them so they couldn't be seen.

They waited about 5 minutes, when the wards to the castle started to fall. Ten minutes after that, the gates were blown off their hinges. Through the cloud of smoke caused by the blast, walked 3 figures.

Voldemort, Bellatrix LeStrange, and Fenrir Grayback.

The forces have met, it is time for war.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal By Keeperoliver

Disclaimer: This and all works pertaining to Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

During the period that Harry went to lie down, Professor Snape asked Professor McGonagall if he was allowed to use the lav, or was he to suffer all night. Minerva let him go, not thinking much of it. Severus went to the lav, but took a detour when he left it. He went to his classroom, where he took his spare wand from a locked drawer in his desk, and pocketed it. He then returned to the hall. He was prepared for the battle when it was to begin. He walked up to Minerva, to ask her where she wanted him during the battle. At the start of the year, Minerva had hated Snape, and distrusted him with every fiber of her soul. She was sure he was loyal to Voldemort and would be

at his side when it was time to fight. But as the year progressed, she noticed little things he did which protected the students from the Carrows. He would give detentions, sending them to Hagrid, or her or Poppy, rather then Amycus or Alecto. She also noticed that he did not spend much time with the two, preferring to be alone. Although she still did not trust him completely, she was not as sure, that he will turn face and return to Voldemort. She told him to monitor the students in the hall, watching for any signs of fatigue or injury. She didn't know how he felt asking her for permission for anything, seeing that he was, for all intent and purposes, still the Headmaster, but he was handleing well so far.

Ron and Hermione during this time had a long talk both between themselves and Ginny and Neville. It seems that Ginny and Neville pretended to be going together for the year to throw the Carrows of track, trying to protect what Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing. Ron had admitted to them what was going on with him, and told them when it was over, he was going to talk to Madam Pomfry about it. They also talked about why Harry seemed to be avoiding them, when Remus and Tonks came over. Remus asked them if they knew what was wrong with Harry, as he just didn't seem right when he and Tonks talked to him earlier. Nobody knew what the problem was.

Dobby and Luna had spent a lot of time together, getting to know one another. Luna seemed infatuated with the elf, and Dobby was so attentive to her, if she even thought of wanting something, Dobby made sure she had it. To look at them, you would think they had been together for a long time. Luna was not used to this kind of attention, but, she was revelling in it. She didn't know Dobby before the Malfoy Manor incident, but she knew that she was going to get to know him better when this was over. It may even bloom to something greater than good friends, at least she hoped it would. Dobby knew that she was more than what people saw. He knew her as more than a spacey girl that had her head buried in her father's magazine, oblivious to those around her. She cared deeply for those she called friends, which were not many. She was smart, with out being a know it all type. She was beautiful, funny and sensitive. To Dobby, she was perfect, and he knew, after such a short time, he really liked her, and hoped when this was all over, they could continue this time they shared together.

Before everyone knew it, the time had come for the final showdown, or at least that was what everyone was calling it.

Harry looked around him,to make sure everyone was in place. He hated having to put his friends in danger, but he knew it could not be helped. He found Neville by the main entry to the castle beside Remus and about 10 students. He saw Fred and George with Tonks and Molly and about 20 people, a mix of students, order members and aurors He knew this to be the reinforcement troops, to help fill in any gaps that may occur. There was Luna, in her predetermined spot, her dreamy look gone, replaced with a look of determination, that he never saw on her face before. He hoped he would never have to see her with that look again. He found every one but the 2 he most wanted to see. He wanted to see them one more time, as he knew it could be the last, but it was not to be.

The quiet was broken by a loud voice reverberating through the air.

"Harry Potter, are you here, show youself!"

The loud statement brought Harry back to reality. He turned to look at Voldemort. He was standing there with Bellatrix on his right and Grayback on his left. Lucius and Narcissa were there, but not Draco. He had about 100 Death Eaters with him, 2 giants, 10 trolls and another 10 werewolves. Since this was not a full moon, he knew they were just wizards. There were also Dementors, but only 20. Harry was surprised, he was expecting a larger force then this. He thought that Voldemort had his forces split, in order to attack from all four sides.

"Are you there Potter? Are you afraid to face your destiny, your fate, your death? Be brave, Potter, like your mother and father. Come forward and end this charade people have put on you as their savior. This boy who lived. You know you can't beat me. Others have tried, yet here I am. Yes, I know you have defeated me in the past, and somehow you survived. How is that Potter? How is it that you survived? I can tell you, if you want to know." Sigh. " Come now Harry, aren't you the least bit curious? It's really quite simple you know. Fine, Harry, be the coward we know you are. That is how you survived Harry, you let others die in your place. Even Quirrell. Do you know he fought me for 3 months before I was able to take control? That's right, he did not want me controlling him. As a matter of fact, he came out looking to destroy me. In the end you thought it was your mother's love that killed Quirrell, wrong. At the end he was fighting for control of his body once more. He didn't realise once I left he was dead anyway, or at least I didn't think he realised it. But I wrong also, he fought so hard he was killing himself slowly, so it was not you who defeated me. Then the cemetary, when you brought your friend with you. How convienient. You brought your sacrifice with you. That surprised me, knowingly bringing someone with you to die in your place. Can't you see the picture, Harry. I could go on with this you know. There was Black, who followed you to the Ministry, Dumbledore, who thought of you as a sacrificial lamb. This is true Harry. He didn't think of you as his grandson. He thought that in order for me to die, you were the one to have to do it, their savior, even though he knew you could not defeat me. But enough of this. Come out and face me Potter. Be the savior that every one thinks you are."

Harry made one final inspection to see if all were in position. He couldn't see them, but he knew the goblins were there. He knew as soon as he took the cloak off, Dobby would be at side.

All was as it should be. His time of reckoning had arrived. "I am here Tom. I have been, the whole time you were shouting your jibberish." With that he pulled off his cloak, and Dobby appeared, both facing Riddle.

Voldemort snarled at his Death Eaters. "Kill them all. Do what you want with them, if you wish, prior to killing them, but leave Potter to me. I will make him pay for his constant interuptions to my plans. For his insolence. For him being a thorn in my side for 16 years."

Thus the battle began. Curses were flying everywhere. The castle walls were taking a beating, but holding so far. Harry could see people in the castle running , ducking, dodgeing and doing what ever they could to avoid being hit. Then they started to fire back, and Death Eaters started to fall. They were falling at an alarming rate, some without being hit with curses. Voldemort looked on this with wonderment. Why was his army going down like this? He finally realised what was happening. He cast a spell. and the goblins were revealed. The goblins knew that eventually this would happen, and regrouped and fell back to the castle walls. But there damage was done. Half of Voldemort's Death Eaters were down. And so far that he could tell, no light warriors were down.

He saw a few of his best fighters break their way into the castle. Good, maybe they could do some damage control, and take out the Aurors and order members and get some semblence of superiority back to his forces.

He was still furious because of his losses, and sent in the 2 giants he had to do as much damage as they could, and destroy any who got in their way. The giants got half way to the castle, when on of them was tackled to the ground by another giant. Smaller in size, but no less ferocious, Grawp, Hagrid's half brother had entered the fray. Grawp was beating the giant with a boulder he had picked up and did major damage to the first giant. However, the second giant came to the first's

assistance and pulled Grawp,off of him and threw Grawp about 30 meters away. Hagrid was by his brother's side, using his crossbow to try and blind the still standing giant. Soon the giant was brushing his bleeding eye, trying to clear it. The goblins rushed in, and using their battle axes, cut the tendons in the giant's ankles. causing him to fall. The goblins made short work of him once he was down, decapitating him at once. The first giant fared no better, and soon joined his partner.

Voldemort was noticably shaken. He had just lost his strongest weapons as if they were nothing, and still with no loss ot the light side. He then sent his trolls in not expecting much from them, but hoping they could cause a distraction, as he sent the Dementors in. His plan did not work, as the trolls were taken out in quick order, 5 by Grawp,as he pulled a tree out of the ground and used it as a club. The rest were taken out by Hagrid and the Dementors were also taken care of as more than 30 Patronus figures put them to flight.

This is when Dobby went into action. He apparated into the middle of the remaining Death Eaters, and started shooting annoying spells at them, causing them to turn around and fire upon themselves using much more serious spells. Fortunately, or unfortunately,depending on who's side you were on, Dobby was too quick to target. He continued this maneuver several more time, destroying Voldemort's forces outside the castle walls.

Inside the castle, the light started to lose people. The first to die was Marrietta Edgecome, as she diveds in front of Cho Chang, to take a killing curse from Bellatrix. Bella then went after Cho once again, but was blocked by a shield. She looked around to find the source of this shield, but no luck. So she went after her next target. Neville Longbottom was defending some fourth years, when he heard that awful noise. She was using a cruciatous on one of the healers. He turned and shot a bludgening hex on her, hitting her in the legs. She went down, losing her wand as she fell. She looked at Neville and started laughing at him, "Is itty bitty Nevvie growing up? Does he think he is a man now? How are mommie and daddie Nevvie? Do they still slobber all over the place? Come on little man, finish me if you can."

That was all it took for Neville to snap. He new he couldn't directly kill her, but indirectly, he believed he could. He did a summoning charm on a fallen battleaxe from a suit of armor, that was sitting behind Bella. When it hit her, it was with enough force, that it pierced her heart. Bellatrix LeStrange was dead, Neville Longbottom had gotten his revenge for his mother and father.

Voldemort felt this through his connection with his Death Eaters and screamed his pain. He fired a spell at the walls of the castle, blowing a hole in the wall, throwing debris everywhere. A large block hit Ernie McMillan in the back, landing on him, crushing the life out of him. A smaller chunk had hit Fred's left hand, it's sharp edge severing it. George picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Fenrir Greyback was attacking a seventh year prefect, when he was caught unprepared by Remus, however he was much stronger than Remus, and was able to throw him off. He then turned to the prefect, and literally tore him apart. Remus saw this and growled. What happened next, took everybody by surprise. He started to change. In the place of Remus Lupin, was the largest wolf they had ever seen. He was twice the size of Padfoot. He once again attacked Grayback. Grayback was able to hold him off, but was losing strength fast. This is when Bill Weasley stepped in and helped. Bill hit Grayback with a tripping curse, causing him to fall with Remus on top of him. From there Remus was able to rip the throat of Grayback apart, and with that the Alpha Male was done. Remus was not, however. He attacked Dolohov and both LeStrange brothers, finishing them off. This is when Remus changed back to himself. There was no explanation for this change. He would consider it later.

Voldemort looked around him. To his dismay, he was the only one standing from his force. He was alone. He saw Ragnok talking to his guards and fired the killing curse at him, Griphook dove in front of Ragnok, taking the curse in the chest. Griphook died a hero to the goblins and the fighters of the light. That was the last act of defiance by Voldemort.

The goblins were led into the castle by the rest of Harry's army. All that was left on the field were Voldemort, Harry, Remus, Dobby and Bill. Harry looked to the three standing behind him, and told them to go inside. They started to refuse, when Harry told them, "Please go inside. This has to be between Tom and I. It is the only way."

Remus looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. He knew what Harry intended to do. He couldn't stop him.

He straightened up, and gave Harry a salute, which Harry returned. Harry glanced over to Luna, and saw she was ready. He gave her a nod, and she acknowledged it with a nod of her own.

Harry turned and faced Tom. Riddle was standing there with his face in his hands not able to believe what he had just lost. All because of a child, and those goblins. And what was that cursed creature that took out so many of his men. He never saw anything like it before. He looked like a human elf. He turned and saw Harry waiting. He picked up Nagini and wrapped him around his neck to protect him. With his familiar near him, he knew he could not lose.

Tom and Harry took their stands ready for battle. Then suddenly Harry threw down his wand. Luna fired her arrow, and Tom fired a killing curse. The curse hit Harry, then the arrow hit Nagini, passing threw her head and into Tom's heart. As Harry fell, he stated his love for Ginny and Hermione.

Voldemort laid there feeling the basilisk venom working on his system. He knew that there would be no returning for him, but he went, knowing he had his revenge. And so went the reign of terror, that has plagued the wizarding world for so many years. But at what cost.


	9. Chapter 9

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal Keeperoliver Chapter 9

The silence that has taken over at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, was to be expected. The fall of The Boy Who Lived, was not the way it was supposed to end. Everyone knew people were going to die, it was to be expected, but not Harry Potter. Luna, who had been standing at the same spot she was positioned for to fire her arrow, collapsed, as soon as Harry was struck down. Remus was in tears as soon as he entered the castle, before Harry fell. Ron was on the battlements watching when Harry was hit by Voldemort. He broke down immediately.

Mrs Weasley and Mr. Weasley, were at the main door when it happened. Mr Weasley had to catch his wife as she passed out. Fred, George and Bill had to support each other. Ginny and Hermione had yet to learn what happened. They were busy healing wounds and injuries, trying to make them comfortable, when Madam Pompfrey ran out of the hospital wing. They called out to her to ask what was happening, she yelled back, "Harry has fallen." They followed the healer out to the grounds, tears streaming from their faces. Please not Harry, please he can't be dead, he has to be alright. This kept running through their heads as they ran.

Dobby had been the only one to hear Harry's last words before he hurt him to feel the pain in his voice. Dobby had wondered why Harry was acting the way he was. He hadn't talked to his friends at all except for that brief moment before the battle. He must have seen something that really hurt him, and knowing Harry, it had to do with the girls.

Madam Pompfrey reached Harry, trying to keep everyone away. She asked Dobby to keep everyone clear of the area. Dobby put a shield around him, Harry and Madam Pompfrey. Ginny and Hermione ran into this and started to pound on it wanting entrance. Dobby just looked at them with a tear in his eye, and shaking his head no.

The healer looked up to the crowd that had formed around the shield and shouted, "He is alive, for now, but his magic reserve is almost non-existent. Fred, George, Remus, please take Harry up to the hospital wing. Dobby, please clear a path for them to get through, Ginny, Hermione get to the wing, clear a bed for him, and get my medical bag out of my office, and put it by the bed. Alright everyone move."

Hermione turned and was ready to go back to the wing, when she saw the goblins gathered around a body laying on the ground. She asked Ginny if she could handle the task they were given. She said yes and took off. Hermione walked over to the goblins and found Director Ragnok. She then looked down and saw Griphook. He looked protective, or at least that is what she would call it. Like he would not let something happen, if he had anything to say about it.

She asked Ragnok how it happened, and he answered that Griphook had taken a killing curse meant for him. She huggedf Ragnok, telling him that she was sorry, and if there was anything that she could do, all he had to do was ask. She then headed up to the hospital, still crying, and the night was starting to get to her. As she crossed the threshold of the castle she stumbled and would have fallen if not for someone catching her. She looked up and saw Ron. He asked her if she was alright. She looked up at him again and said, "No, Ron, i'm not alright. Harry is dieing, over 100 people have already died, a friend of mine has died, who was not human, another has died, who I had embarresed so bad 2 years ago, she had to leave school, a dozen magical creatures have died. With all of that Ron, should I be alright? And to top it all off, if Harry should should should......."

Ron pulled her in for a hug, which she pushed away from. She started her way again to the wing, when she stumbled again. Ron, once again, caught her and said, "Let me at least help you to the hospital wing, that's the least I can do." And he did.

When the Death Eaters made their way into the castle, there were seven of them. Five began fighting right away, two broke off and started to make their way down to the dungeons. They were met by a third hooded individual who led them to a class room. One of the first two said, "Where is he?" the third said, "He is here." "Then why won't you let us see him?"

"We have much to talk about, and he doesn't need to be a part of it."

The two pulled their hoods down exposing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius said, "Yes he does, Severus, Draco has to be held responsible for his actions, just like the rest of us."

"He is too young to be held responsible, and what he did, he did to protect Narcissa and you from the Dark Lord. He would have killed you, if Draco had not set up those cabinets to allow the others entry to the school."

"Lucius is right Severus, Draco needs to be here, just for his own benefit, to know what it is we intend on doing. We can not leave him by himself, not knowing if he has a family left or not. Please bring him in and let us see him before we do what we have to do."

"As you wish, but let it be on your conscience, not mine if he does not take it well."

When Hermione and Ron made it to the hospital wing, a mass of people were standing outside the doors, waiting for word from Madam Pompfrey, about Harry's condition. Ron's family were gathered around each other trying to comfort Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. The male members of the DA were doing the same for the female members, except for Luna. She was being comforted by Dobby. Dobby saw Hermione, and taking Luna with him, walked over to her.

"Hermione, would you mind if we talked please?"

"That will be fine. Ron, will you excuse us please?"

"Sure." and Ron went over to his family.

"Now what is it Dobby, that you wish to talk to me about?"

"It's going to get very personal, Hermione, and I think it's why Harry was acting the way he was."

"Then you must tell me Dobby. It's killing me to think Harry may die mad at us, and us not knowing why. He looked so lonely when he went out to face Voldemort."

"Do you really think you can handle it Hermione, being in the shape you are in and all?"

"Please Dobby."

"Very well. Luna, do you wish to find someone else to try and comfort?"

"Would it be alright to stay here, in case Hermione needs comforting? Would you mind Hermione, or would you rather have me leave?"

"No, you can stay Luna, if it is as bad as Dobby makes it out to be, I may may be needing you. Now, please, Dobby, tell me."

"Please Hermione answer truthfully. How do you feel about Harry?"

"How do you mean, I mean, he is my best friend."

"And that's it, just your friend?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Do you love Harry, Hermione?"

"Of course I Iove Harry."

"Hermione, do you love Harry as more than just a friend? Do you see yourself as spending the rest of your life with him?"

Hermione Started crying again, "Why do you ask that, when you know it can't happen. Harry loves Ginny, not me. Why are you being so cruel? Why are you trying to hurt me so much?"

"I am not trying to hurt you Hermioone. Harry's last words, before he fell were, Ginny , Hermione I love you both, please don't forget me."

"He couldn't have. You were mistaken, he loves only Ginny."

Luna asked if she could say something, and Hermione nodded her head. "Hermione, don't you think Harry has enough love in his heart for both of you? You have been a part of him for seven years now. Couldn't he have fallen in love with you, and not realising it because of your infatuation for Ron. Maybe that was why he became so close to Ginny. I am not saying what he felt for Ginny was not love, I am just saying, that perhaps his first love was for you."

"Hermione, do you know that Harry is 17years old, and no one in his memory, has ever told him that they love him. It's true. And do you know that when Harry buried me at Bill's, his last words to me were, I love you Dobby, and i am going to miss you. If anyone else would have told me that then, I wouldn't have believed it, But from Harry, I believe that is what really saved my life. Think on it Hermione, I think Harry needs to know how you feel about him, if in fact you do love him."

Harry woke up in a large white area. It was not a room, as he saw no walls, but he didn't see anything else. The only thing with any color was him, and as he looked down, he saw he was naked. I hope I don't meet anybody. I wish I had something to put on, and there before him, laying on a bench was a set of robes. He looked around, and not seeing anyone, he put them on. He heard a noise to his left, and there behind a bench he saw a baby. He walked toward it, and when he got close enough, he knew it wasn't a baby, it was tom, before he returned to that snake figure in fourth year. He left it alone, not wanting anything to do with it. He walked further away form the creature, coming to an area that looked like a rail station, sort of like Kings Cross Station. He sat on the bench, and realised he was tired, so he laid down. He hadn't been sleeping very long, when he heard someone coming, He looked up, and coming toward him were 4 robed and hooded figures.

When they got to Harry, one of them stepped forward and asked him, "Are you the Master?"

"No, I think you got the wrong person, sorry."

"Have you seen anyone else here that could be the Master?"

"I saw one other, over there, but I don't know if I would call him a master." One of the 4 walked over to the creature that used to be Tom, and came back, saying it wasn't him.

"Then if you have not seen anyone else, and that poor creature is not him, then it has to be you, as there is no one else here."

"I am sorry, but the only thing I could be a master of is rotten luck, as that is all I have had for 17 years."

"Harry, is that you?'

"you mean this is Harry Potter, fourth year Gryffindor?"

"Seventh year actually, if I had went that is, But who are youuuuuu! Sirius is that you and Cedric? Please be you."

The figure stepped forward, pulling his hood down, and sure enough, Sirius Black, and the second stepped forward, and again, Cedric Diggory.

Harry rushed forward to give both figures a huge hug crying and laughing at the same time.

Finally, catching his breath, he looked at Sirius and said, "So I am dead. Voldemort finally got his wish."

A female voice caught Harry's attention, it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"No Harry you are not dead. As a matter of fact, you are only here to receive a message, and if I had known it was you, I would have been here sooner, my son."

"Mom, Dad, is that you?'

"Yes Harry, it is." She said this as she was rushing forward to hug him, soon to be joined by James. They stayed in the hug for 10 or 15 minutes. And when they broke it up, you could hear Harry wimper. "Harry, we don't have much time right now, but soon, we will have all the time in the world."

"So, I am not dead yet, but soon I will be, right?"

"No Harry you are not going to die."

"Burt you just said that soon we will have all the time in the world. How?'

"Because Harry, You are going to call us back to life."


	10. Chapter 10

Saved By An of Betrayal By Keeperoliver Chapter 10

I wish there were another way to put this, but it still belongs to Jo Rowling.

Hermione was really upset. What Dobby had told her about Harry, really had her thinking. If it was true, and Harry had faced Voldemort, feeling that nobody loved him, he may not want to live. Why would he. She had to figure out a way to get him to see that there were people who truely loved him. But how was the question that was stumping her. How do you talk to a person that is near death and unconcious.

Ron saw her leaning against the wall looking lost. He walked over to her and asked softly if she was alright. She looked up and answered sharply, "Do I look alright to you?"

"Sorry I asked." And he turned and started to walk away.

"Ron, please come back. I'm sorry. I know you mean well, and I shouldn't snap at you like that. Please forgive me?"

"I will always forgive you, Hermione. That's what friends are for. What kind of a friend would I be if I couldn't forgive you."

"Do you feel that same way about Harry?"

"Hermione, I explained to Harry what my problem was, and he forgave me, in a way. We are still friends, just not best friends. I hope to remedy that. I intend to talk to Madam Pompfrey about my problem, as soon as things settle down. I hope in the near future, he will see me once again, as a best mate. If not, it will hurt, but I will settle as a friend. I also hope that my problem has not hurt our friendship, but if it has, please tell me how I can repair the damage?"

"Ron, I treated you unfairly when you offered your assistance to get me to the hospital wing. It is I, who should be asking you for forgiveness. You always have, and always will be a friend, My friend. Can you forgive me for my rudeness?"

"Always, Hermione. Now can I ask what is bothering you, or is it personal?"

"No Ron, I can tell you, but, do you think I can tell you with Ginny here, I believe it involves her also."

"Sure, do you want me to get her?"

"Please."

Ron was back in a few minutes, with Ginny.

"How are you feeling Hermione? Like I do?"

"Probably. Ginny, do you and Ron mind if I ask you some personal questions?"

"How personal?"

"Very personal, concerning Harry."

"Look, if your going to ask if Harry and I shagged, then the answer is no." Ginny answered, looking Ron right in the eye, daring him to make a comment.

Hermione lightly laughed and said, "No, that is not what I was going to ask, but if you had said yes, it probably would have answered my question. What I want to ask both of you, although, I know Ron's answer already. Did you ever tell Harry that you love him?"

"Harry knew that I loved him. Every thing I did when I was with him, showed how I loved him."

"But did you ever tell him that, to reensure your feelings for him?"

"Well no, I guess I never told him outright that I loved him. I always assumed that he knew how I felt about him. I was sure that was how he felt about me, but he never told me that he loved me. It's the same thing isn't it, we both shared these feelings about each other. We just knew."

"Ginny, how could he know, coming from the enviroment that he lived with for sixteen years. There was no love there. And then he comes to Hogwarts, and right from first people were trying to kill him. During the 6 years he was here, he saved my life, your life, your dad's life, Ron's life, and many more, because of his actions. And what did he get for it? He watched as a friend died, as his Godfather died, a mentor died. Do you see where I am going with this? The whole time Harry was with us, he never knew what love was. How could he, he was never introduced to it. How could he tell you he loved you, if he didn't know what it was. Do you understand?"

Ginny was crying, she had never realised what Hermione was true. How could a person love someone if they didn't know the concept of it. She moved into Hermione needing comfort, and Hermione, who was crying also, hugged her for all she was worth. They opened their arms, and had Ron come into their hug. Now all three were crying.

* * *

Harry was looking at his mother as if she grew another head. What in the world was she talking about. Call them back.

"Please explain to me just how I am to call you back, do I whistle, or chant something, or wave my wand around in the air and say come to me. Do you know how silly this is beginning to sound?"

"Alright Harry, enough of the theatrics. If you will give me a minute, I will try to explain, well, it will take more than a minute, but I believe we can finally make sense of this whole matter. Will you let me try, and save all you're questions until we are finished?"

"I'm sorry for the show, I know that you would not tease me with a treat like you gave me. I would give anything to have you back with me. Please explain, and I will wait until you say I can ask, before I do."

"Thank you, now, where to start. OK, you know the cape your father left you. It was one of the Deathly Hallows. Do you know what they are Harry?" Harry nodded. "If you know what they are, then you must know, that they are real. The Elder Wand, The Ressurection Stone, and The Cape of Invisability. Now, all three were owned by three brothers. The tale was told in an old children's fairytale book. However, no one knew that they were in fact real, owned by the three Peverell brothers, who were related to the Potters. It is said, that the master of the three Hallows could control death. This is true, Harry. But it is not the full truth. The full truth is that the Master of the Deathly Hallows controls the lives of both the living and the dead. To the living, he could send death to their doorstep, and once sent, death will claim his victim. He can also send for the dead to come back to the living. It is a dreadful responsibility to have such power. Many have tried to be the master, including Albus Dumbledore. Yes Harry, Albus belived that if he could become the Master, he could bring back his dead mother and sister. Unfortunately he didn't know what it took to be the master, and the consequences of the failed attempt to the person who tried it. Insanity is one, cursed life is another and death is another."

Lily looked to James, and asked him to continue.

"Harry, in order to be the Master of the Deathly Hallows, you have to be of blood relationship to the original owners, and you have to be of noble nature. You have to have saved lives, and lost loved ones. You have to be a person of great honor, well respected and loved by the majority. You must have shown bravery and courage, and you must have faced death, in order to defeat it. You must care for all living creatures, and wish death on a person, only as a last resort. And one last thing Harry, once used, it can never be used again, because the three Hallows will destroy themselves upon completion of it's task, whether it is for death, or for life. This is only the case, when all three are used in conjunction with each other. That is the only way for the Hallows to work correctly. Do you understand all that we have said Harry?"

"I understand, but, how do I get them? All I have is the cape. I don't have any idea where the other two are."

"OK, we know for a fact that Albus had all three at one time or another. So we know where the cape is, now what happened to his wand"

"He lost when it when Professor Snape killed him."

"So Snape has it."

"No, I don't think so, he took off, before he had a chance to get it. Wait a minute, isn't the one who defeated him the master, not the one who killed him?"

"Yes Harry, it doesn't have to be the one who killed him, all he really had to do was disarm him in a fair fight."

"What constitutes a fair fight?"

"Just like any other fair fight, 2 combatants facing each other and armed equally. So that would mean Albus would have to be facing his opponent with his wand at the ready. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does, and it also gives me the answer. Draco Malfoy disarmed the professor on the tower, before Snape got there, so that made him the master. I disarmed Malfoy at Malfoy Manor before we escaped. I was never defeated in battle, although I did turn my wand over to Ragnok at Gringotts, if that means anything."

"It does Harry, if This Ragnok was also armed with a wand. If he was, then all is lost. But if he wasn't, then you are still master."

"When I turned my wand over to Ragnok, he was not armed, so I am still the master. But that still leaves the Ressurection Stone. And I have no idea where it is."

"So Albus didn't give you anything else that could be the stone?"

"I don't think so, he gave Hermione the book, Beedle The Bard, Ron the Deluminator and he gave me the first snitch I caught as Gryffindor's seeker, and that's it."

For the first time since they started to talk about the Hallows, Cedric piped in,"Does any one know how big this Ressurection Stone is, because a snitch might be big enough, if it's the size of, say a galleon?"

"Would a snitch be the stone, because it seems kind of odd to be using it in a game if it was?"

"No Harry, did you know you can charm a snitch to open, once it is caught, to keep a momento inside it. A few professionals open it to put in dirt from the field where they caught their first snitch."

"Do you think the professor may have put the stone in the snitch. It never opened for me. It did have a saying on it after I tried to open it the first time. It said (I open at the close). I never did figure that one out."

Sirius popped in with, "Perhaps it meant when you were about to die, or after you had already died."

"That's it, that makes sense. It opens at the close, or the end of my life. Do you think it will still work, since I have already died?"

"I believe so Harry, since you have already met death."

"Alright then, what do I have to do to bring you all back, and, is this all that are coming back, since we only get to do this once?"

"We will go back up, to check to see if there are others who wish to make the trip. I don't know if there is a limit to how many can come back, but we will get as many as we can. I do know that in order for them to come back, they would have to been murdered during voldemort's time and by him or by his command. When it time for you to call us back, all you have to say is your full name, Master of the Deathly Hallows, call all who are ready to come forth at my bidding, now come! That should do it. Give us four days your time, as time here is different than your time, then call us. Is that all right?"

"That should be plenty of time for me to recuperate. So is time for me to go back now?"

"It is Harry. I just to want to let you know that we love you darling and we have missed you so much."

"The same goes for all of us Harry, oh, and Harry, just to be sure, when you call us, make sure there is plenty of space, because I have no idea as to how many wish to come back.

They all hugged,and said they would see each other in four days time. Then Harry disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal By Keeperoliver Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own, or have any claim to Harry Potter. This and all things related to him belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Minister Of Magic sat in the room Minerva allowed him to use to conduct ministry business while he stayed at Hogwarts, waiting for Harry to come around. It has been three days since the battle, and there has been no change in Harry's status. Everyone was worried, except Poppy. She said that since he has been with us this long, he should come around soon. In the mean time, he, Kingsley, had conducted business as usual, starting with the remaining Death Eaters. He had six Aurors with him to help deal with them. The first on the agenda had been the Carrows. He had asked Dobby to retrieve them from where he had them imprisoned. He asked them questions, but they wouldn't talk , so he put them under the truth serum, and got the answers he needed to put them under arrest.

Next were Severus Snape, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. He knew Severus' status as a spy for the Order, butr he needed to know of his actions during the battle, as he wasn't seen by any of the combatants. The three Aururs sent to retrieve them returned with them leading the way. Severus, Lucius and Narcissa held their heads up, even though they knew what was going to happen. Draco, on the other hand looked scared. He knew what was going to happen to his father, but not what was going to happen to his mother and him. They all took a seat in front of Kingsley, waiting for him acknowledge their presence. He looked up at the four and started, "Severus, can you tell me what you were doing during the final battle, it seems no one can recollect seeing you there?"

Severus gave the minister a steely glare, "Was it the common practice of everyone to be looking for me while fighting a battle? Was I such a threat to them, that had to know where I was at all times?"

"As a matter of fact, Severus, to them you were. Remember, they were still under the impression that you murdered Professor Dumbledore. You were also a known Death Eater by many in attendence that evening. If you were in their position, what would you have done?"

_"I suppose you could look at it that way, if you were not present that last year at the school. I had done everything in my power to protect the students from the horror that was the Carrows. Miss Weasley. and Mr. Longbottom would have been seriously unjured, if I had not stepped in to set their punishment. I could not stop all the torture that the Carrows had inflicted. That would have given me away. But I did convince them that to do serious harm to them would have resulted in a riot, that would have caused the Lord to change his plans, taking his mind away from how to get Mr. Potter. This would have angered him to the point of showing how angry he was, in the form of the cruciatus, or worse. That controlled them somewhat. As to where I was during the battle, I was there, under a disillusion charm, to hide my presence. Thus was so, that I could protect the students from harm, and not be discovered by the Death Eaters. I had protected Miss Chang from several curses and falling debris with a shield. I had protected the Weasley twins with a deflection spell, to protect them from debris. I then went to a preselected location, to await the Malfoys. We had conversed earlier about their doubts concerning the Dark Lord, and his plans. His use of their son to help kill Dumbledore, threatening Lucius and Narcissa if he failed, was the final act, to realise how insane he really was. That is why I was not seen during the battle. If you wish to use veratisirum on me, by all means do so. I have nothing to hide?"_

_Kingsley told them that this was just a hearing, to tell him how to proceed, and nothing more. Nothing they would say would either convict or clear any wrong doing. He then questioned the Malfoys. He asked Draco if he had taken the Dark Mark, making him a Death Eater. Draco told him no, and then showed him both arms. They were both free of the Dark Mark. He said that the murder of Professor Dumbledore was to be his initiation for the Dark Mark to be applied. Kingsley then asked Narcissa if she had the mark and she stated no, and again showed both arms for verification. Kingsley was satisfied with the answers, and had Severus and Lucius transported to a holding cell, awaiting trial, and released Narcissa and Draco._

* * *

_Hermione and Ginny were sitting on either side of Harry's bed, having just come back from the funerals of the six people who had given their lives to aid in the defeat of Voldemort. They were crying, which seemed to be a regular routine for the two, since Harry had fallen. Very few chances for them to laugh, or even smile. Even the antics of Dobby did little to lighten their spirits. They talked about their situation with Harry, and how they both felt. If Harry, no, when Harry would wake up, they would explain their feeling for him and what their plans were, that is, should he still be talking to them, and if were to accept the plans. _

_As they were talking, the doors to the wing opened and Dobby and Luna walked in. They had noticed that since they first met, you would not see one without the other very often. They just wondered how serious they were. I mean how serious could they be, having just met four days ago. But you could see in their eyes what they felt for each other. Hermione could not understand how a friendship of such magnitude could accomplished in such a short time. It seemed they had been together for years, not hours. However what she saw, that was exactly what she wanted with Harry. _

_Dobby conjured up two chairs for Luna and himself. They sat and asked if there has been any change. Buth girls shaking their heads no. Dobby asked if they had any plans for the upcoming summer. Ginny said none at the minute, but Hermione told them that she would be leaving soon,to go to Australia and det ehr parents. She missed them, and she hoped they would understand why she had to do what she had done to them. They talked for a while longer, when they heard a grown. They looked down, and saw Harry move. Both Hermione and Ginny called Harry's name. He opened his eyes and said "Ginny, Hermione is that you?"_

_"Yes Harry we are both here as well as Dobby and Luna. Harry, would it be alright if we hugged you, please?"_

_"Would you be willing to talk to me afterwards, because I have a number of things we need to talk about?"_

_"Oh yes. Harry, yes yes yes."_

_Harry was then smothered by four people who he knew cared for him very much. The hug seemed to last for hours, but, in truth, only a couple of minutes. Then they slowly released themselves with Ginny and Hermione being the last to release him. Harry looked up at them all, and knew he loved them, even Luna with her dreamy looks and wild imagination. He then remembered what ge had to do._

_ "Dobby, can you do something for me? it's real important."_

_"Anything Harry, just name it."_

_"Well, if you can find it, I need Voldemort's wand he was using during the battle. I also need my moleskin pouch. And I need Minister Shacklebolt and Professor McMonagall up here. I also need Ron, you and Luna. Oh, and Neville too please."_

_"Bloody hell Harry, do you want to write all that down, that a lot to remember?"_

_"Come dear, I will help you to remember it all. Do you need it in a hurry Harry, or do you need time to talk."_

_"There is no need to rush, and yes, I would like a little time if you don't mind Luna, and thank you."_

_"For what Harry?"_

_"For caring so much for, my brother."_

_"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know you had a brother, and if I did, I am again sorry, but I don't care for him. Since I met Dobby I feel as if I have met my soul mate, and do not wish to give him up, even for your brother. I hope this does not upset you Harry?"_

_Harry just started to laugh. He laughed so hard, tears started to roll down his cheeks. The four in the room looked at him as if he were crazy._

_Harry got control of himself and said, "Luna, who do you think I was talking about?"_

_"I thought you were talking about your brother, which, like I said, I didn't know you had? Why who were you talking about?"_

_Harry reached over to the table and got his wand. he asked Dobby to come over. He asked him to sit on the bed. he raised the wan and said, " As current Head of House Potter, I, Harry James Potter, do ask you Dobby, wood elf and friend of House Potter, to be the brother I never had. To be a part of the family I always wanted, and to share in all things pertaining to House Potter. Do you Dobby accept this offer and to all in which it entails?"_

_Dobby sat there in wonderment for a few seconds, and then asked Harry if that is really what he wanted. Harry reached out his arms and embraced Dobby in hug. Dobby was crying in Harry's arms, not knowing what to say. Finally, after composing himself, he sat up and looked at Harry and said, "I Dobby, wood elf, and friend of House Potter do accept this offer of brotherhood From Harry James Potter, current Head of House Potter, and all rights and privledges that this entails. So mote it be."_

_"Welcome to the family Dobby Potter."_

_The girls had been crying the whole time this was going on. They could believe what Harry had just done. It had never been heard of before. In the span of five days, Dobby has gone from dead to Dobby Woodelf Potter. Again, their was another group hug, until Dobby broke it up saying that he and Luna had to go, as they had a mission._

_They left, leaving just Harry and the girls. He looked at them and thought how beautiful they looked, even with their moist red and irritated eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "Ginny, Hermione, I have to say something to you both and was hopeing you would wait until I was finished before you ask any questions or make any statements. Can you do that for me, please?"_

_They both said yes, and Harry began. "First, I want to explain my actions before the battle. After I finished my talk with Dobby and Ragnok, I went looking for you Ginny. I first found you Hermione, holding hands with Ron and Talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then you left them and walked towards the back ot the room. I thought about what you told me at the bank, and guessed that what you had said, was just that, you could have fallen in love with me, if you had known my qualities earlier in the school years, but now it was too late. I thought to myself, that I had no right to think that way, as this was what you wanted right from the start. Ron and you were meant for each other, and I should be happy for you, and I am, really. However, I want you to know that I will always love you. Please don't forget that. I then started looking around again trying to find Ginny. I spotted a flash of long red hair and went after it, but lost it the crowd. I soon found it again when the crowd broke up a little, and was heartbroken when I saw you with your back against Neville. He had his arms wrapped around, with you holding his hands, and he was kissing the top of your head. That was when I had to leave the hall, before I broke down. I went and lied down to think about what I saw. I then thought, what am I thinking. I am about to go out and let Tom kill me. This was perfect, because now I can face him and not feel guilty about leaving behind who I thought might have loved me. I could die in peace, ready to join my Mom and Dad knowing you were both safe in someone elses I was upset because I could not tell you my intentions, and I promises myself I would not get close to you again , for fear of losing my nerve and backing out._

_I had to willingly sacrifice myself to Tom, in order for him to destroy the last remaining piece of soul of his. I hope you understnd now, why I was ignoring you?"_

_All three were crying once more. If this continued, there would be no more tears to shed. Harry waited for a few moments, to see if the girls had anything to say. when no one said anything said anything, he laid back down, as if he were done, knowing in his heart, that anything that could have been between him and either one of them was through._

_Then Hermione spoke. "Harry, I didn't know what your plans were. If I had, I would have never left your side, trying to persuade you to find another way. Ron and I were trying to mend broken fences. He knew that we could never be back to where we were before we entered Gringotts. He had hurt you and I too much for that. We have just recently mended the problems we had, and have decided to be good friends, and nothing more. Please believe me, when I tell you that I care for you, deeply. No, Harry, that's not true, I mean I love you Harry, and realised it when I made that statement at Gringotts."_

_Then Ginny took over. "Harry, when you told me, at dumbledore's funeral, that it was over between us, and the reason why, I was devastated. I thought I could never love again. Then after you left, and I thought about what you said, I realised that you still loved me, but you would be distracted if I were with you, constantly looking over your shoulder, making sure I was alright. It was then, i promised myself I would find someway to cover what you, Ron and Hermione were doing. It was on the train ride that I approached Neville, and told him about my plan. I told him about your fear of Voldemort finding out about your feelings for me, and asked Neville if he would pretend to be my boyfriend for the year, in order for the Carrows and Snape to think there was nothing between you and I. He agreed, but told me that he had to tell Hannah Abbott what we were doing, as they were going together. I agreed, and that was how it went for the whole year, pretending to be lovers to hide what you three were doing, even though we had no idea what it was you were doing."_

_"So you are both saying that neither of you are with anyone at the moment?"_

_"Wrong Harry, what we are saying is that we are both with you at the moment if you will have us."_

_"And you are both OK with this?"_

_"We are, if you are Harry. Ginny and I had a long talk about our feelings for you, and decided that you should make the decision for yourself on who you would finally be with. We hoped you would give us both a chance to win your love?"_

_"I don't think I could do that. I would give you both up, before I broke one of hearts. If this is what you feel needs to be done, then I decline your offer. If we can find away that we all can be happy together, than I accept, but that is the only way, all three of us or none of us. Do you agree to this proposal?"_

_They both accepted, and hugged, and then Harry surprised them by giving them both a kiss. Not just a kiss, but a lingering kiss, one filled with love, not passion. one that showed both girls how he felt about them. One that would give all three a memory they would never forget. Their first kiss by the one they love. _

_They talked while they waited for Dobby to return with his request. He did not tell the girls what he was planning on telling every one, as he did not wish to spoil the surprise._

_About ten minutes later, Dobby and Luna walked in followed by Ron, Neville, Kingsley, Minerva and Remus ans Tonks. He did not realise he had forgotten about Remus. He told Dobby thank you, and settled in for a long talk._

_ He asked everybody to not let this go past the doors to the wing, and called for Madam Pompfrey, who had known Harry was awake, but felt he needed to talk with his friends without being disturbed. there was nothing she could give him, because there was nothing wrong with him. _

_Harry looked to the gathering, caught his breath, and started,"Dobby, did you bring the items I asked you to get?"_

_Dobby looked bad, he could not look Harry in the eyes. "Harry, I brought your moleskin bag, but I could not find the wand. I'm sorry that I couldn't do what you asked."_

_"Please Dobby, don't worry yourself about it, I am sure we will find it."_

_Minerva looked at him and asked what he was talking about, his wand was on the nightstand beside him._

_Harry explained what he was looking for. Kingsley's eyes grew large. "You are looking for Voldemort's wand, which you believe to be the wand in that children's tale. What you called the Elder Wand. If this is true, how did Voldemort get it?"_

_"He broke into Professor Dumbledore's tomb and took it from the professor's remains."_

_"And why would you need the wand Harry?"_

_"You know the Deathly Hallows, right, Well, they are real. Hermione Ron and I discovered this during our hunt. My cape, that I got from my father is one of them. I believe I know where the Resurrection Stone is. Now all I need is the Elder Wand."_

_Remus asked if by the cape, he was talking about his dad's invisibility cape, and Harry said yes._

_Then kingsley asked why he needed all three of the Hallows?_

_"Because with all three I can do something that has never been done before, and probably never be done again."_

_"That's not telling us much Harry."_

_"Well without the wand, there is nothing to tell."_

_Kingsley looked at Harry really close, as if trying to discern something from Harry's demeanor, shrugged his shoulders and pulled out Riddle's wand. He showed it to Harry, and said he would give it to him, if he could justify his need._

_Harry gave a sigh of relief, and explained to everybody how he was the Master of the Deatly Hallows. Kingsley thought for another minute and handed Harry the wand. Harry thanked him._

_Harry then reached into his moleskin pouch and pulled out the snitch and held it up to his mouth and said, "I have met death and I have survived."_

_With that, the snitch opened and the center of the snitch was filled with a blood red stone that resembled a thick piece of glass. Harry now had all three of the Hallows. It was now time for his reason to be explained. When he finally told them that as Master of the Deathly Hallows he had control over life and death. He then told them of what he planned on doing, three days form today._

_They all looked at Harry, with doubt written on their faces. Harry pulled the Resurrection Stone from the pouch, twirled three times in his hand and called for his father. Then before they knew it, James was standing before them looking at his son with pride showing openly. Remus shouted, "James!" And James turned around saw Remus and smiled. Harry knew that since he was the called him, he was the only ine that could talk to him. How Remus could even see him. And then James said to Remus "Hey Moony, good to see you again."_

_"It is good to see you also my friend."_

_The others in the room looked at Remus as if he were crazy. Who was he talking to?_

_"Remus, would you please ask my dad about what we just talked about?"_

_Remus did andturned and faced the people and said what harry told them was the truth. Then James turned to Harry and said that There over 100 people wanting to come back, and if there were more, it would have been accepted, as there were no limitation as to how many came back, just that once it was done, it would not be able to do it again._

_Harry then asked when they could do the call, and James said now if your ready. Harry told him to wait a minute and he talked to Madam Pompfrey, and she said 24 hours. He told James and they said their goodbyes. _

_"So it's true Harry, they are coming back tomorrow, all of them."_

_"Yes Moony, it's true, all that wish to come back, will be comimg back. I just wish I knew who, so that I could notify their next of kin to be here tomorrow. Of course not why, just to be here."_

_And then there was flash, and a piece of parchment paper drifted into Harry's hands. He looked at it, a big smile appeared on his face._

_He faced Kingsley and asked him if he could get some help to notify the relatives of the people on this list, and to throw in a few false names such as the Weasleys and Tonks and some others as cover for our event. Minerva offered to help, and she knew that she could get some of the other teachers to help. She also said that she would have the house elves decorate the pitch for the ceremony. _

_The plans have been set, the area has been acquired and the notices are being sent out. Now all they had to do was wait 24 hours. What to do, what to do. This is going to be the longest 24 hours in history. _


	12. Chapter 12

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal Keeperoliver Chapter 12

Before I start this chapter, there are some people I would like to thank. They have supported me through out this story, and their comments have inspired me to write better. Teddylonglong my adopted, sister, has been the biggest help to me, as I didn't have a clue as to how to start. You would not believe how much of my crap she had to put up with. For that I will always love you Corinna. Friendofmolly, my cuz, at first she was afraid to read my story, because it was not her cup of tea, she read it because we had become friends, and decided to give it a try. We had many a squabbles about character issues, spelling, wrong statements about certain incidents pertaining to canon. But through all this, we have become closer friends. I love you cuz you are awesome. JB5391, my Granddaughter, what a beautiful young lady, even though I have never seen her. Her inner beauty shows in her talks we have. Always sweet, caring and quite complementary. Jessica, I love you as I do my granddaughter, Jessica. And last but not least, Luiz4200. This young man made me work my ass off to ensure I had everything correct, because if I didn't, he was right there to question me. However, when I did something right, he would tell me that Jo should have explained it that way, or she missed that point completely. Thank you Luiz for being my most thought provoking reviewer. This story is dedicated to you all, because you made it what it is, without the errors that is, those are mine.

Disclaimer: Still Jo's.

Chapter 12

The next morning, Harry woke up to a tapping at the ward's window. What time was it, it still seemed pretty early? He walked over to the window, opened it and let The Great Horned Owl in.

Harry went and took the letter from the owl, and told him sorry for not having anything to offer him. The owl gave him a short hoot and traveled up to the owl roost.

He saw that the letter was from Gringotts and was ready to open it when Poppy came out of her office. "Ah, Harry you're awake, good. Are you ready to eat, and get your day started?"

"Yes Poppy, I am starving and bored to death. This has been the longest night I have ever spent. I didn't think it would ever end. Will I be able to get up and shower later on?"

"I don't know why you are asking me that. It seems you were ready to leave yesterday, you were feeling so good. However since you did ask, you will be free to go after you have eaten."

"Thank you Poppy, for everything. And as a special thank you, I hope you are able to come to the ceremony this morning, I guarantee you will enjoy it."

"I am sure I will Harry, and I will be there."

He returned to the letter and opened it.

Mr. Harry James Potter

Thank you Harry, for the invitation to your ceremony. I will be there, and will bring Griphook's family as you requested. It is an honor to be invited to such a special occasion such as this. I am sure that Griphook's wife and children feel the same as I do. I want you to know, that Griphook was more than a friend to me. He was my son. To honor him, as you are going to be doing is very kind of you, and we look forward to it.

Now the reason that I am writting to you is that you are required to be here on May 8 at 1000 AM

for a reading of the wills of your mother and father and Sirius Black. And there are other issues that also need to be covered, concerning the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin estates. If you would, please bring Miss Granger, Dobby, and whoever else you would like to bring, as this might concern them. I have heard that you recently made Dobby your legal brother in name. Harry, that has never been done before, and I believe you have set a precedent that could shake up the entire wizarding world. I will explain this to you, when you arrive.

Harry. I know we started off on the wrong foot, and I made a wrong decision in trying you for crimes that were somewhat prejudice in nature. I was wrong, and I ask that you forgive me. I hope that you will consider me a friend as we, as a nation, consider you a friend.

This letter is hoping it is finding you well. See you soon.

Ragnok

Director of Gringotts and

Head of the Goblin Nation

Harry took a deep breath. What the letter said was more than a thank you. To be considered a friend to the Goblin Nation was an honor not bestowed upon a wizard since Godrick Gryffindor.

He knew that the wills would become nul and void in a few hours, but what was that about the estates of the Founders. Harry's life was becoming more strange as he went along. Less than a week ago, he had no idea of whether he was going to live or die. Now he has a brother, two beautiful girlfriends, and was looking forward to having his mother, father, and godfather back. Life couldn't get any better than this.

About that time, Ron walked in, carrying a tray of food for Poppy and Harry. He knocked on Poppy's door, and walked in when she said enter.

"Mr. Weasley, just the person I wanted to see. Please put my food here and give Harry his food and return."

Ron brought Harry his food, and asked if he could talk to him after Madam Pompfrey had finished talking to him. Harry said he would like that. As Ron left, Harry got up and walked to Poppy's door, interested in what she had to say to Ron.

Ron sat in the chair across from Poppy, waiting for her to start. She was looking through one of her drawers, when she found it and put it on the desk in front of Ron. It had a purple fluid in it that looked like grapejuice. Ron looked at it, then at her, then back to the vial. Poppy told him to drink it. So he did. It not only looked like grapejuice, it tasted like it. It was slow, but Ron soon felt like he was free of a tightening that was constricting his mind. He was free of any doubt about his feelings toward Harry. He realised that what he felt was not his normal actions, but a poison that was causing him to react with anger towards Harry. He looked at Poppy and said thank you.

Poppy explained, "Ron, what was happening to you, was a combination of reactions to poisons that were injected into your system. The brains in the Ministry was the first, then the botched love potion, and the poison from Professor Slughorn, and the beazor from Harry, and finally the locket, with the dark magic. The final product was a mild poison that was interfering with your normal thought patterns."

She was ready to continue when here was a knock on the door. Harry then peeked in and asked if he might be allowed to come in and listen. Poppy looked at Ron and Ron shrugged his shoulders as if to say I don't care. So she continued.

"As I was saying, it was interfering with your normal brain pattern, causing you, for some reason, to be very angered at and jealous of Harry. If you would have let this go on, for another six months or so, it would have effectually caused you to lose your mind. Similar to having your soul ripped out by a Dementor."

"Madam?"

"Yes Harry."

"Does this potion have any other uses?"

"I don't know Harry, it's relatively new that a friend introduced me to."

"Would that friend be Professor Snape?"

"Possibly. Why?"

"Do you think it could work on someone who lost their mind to the cruciatus curse?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about. Why, may I ask?"

"Because Neville's mom and dad are in St. Mungo's because of Bellatrix's use of it on them. If this works for them, Neville will get his parents back, just like me."

"Harry that is a wonderful thought. You are truely amazing, still thinking of others, when your greatest moment rapidly approaches." "Thank you Madam Pompfrey."

Ron and Harry then excused themselves and left her office. Ron turned as if to leave the wing, when Harry asked where he was going.

"I'm leaving Harry."

"I thought you came up to talk to me?"

"What happened in there is what I came to talk to you about."

"Oh. Bye then Ron."

"I could stay if you wish."

"Actually Ron, I would like that."

"Sure Harry."

They sat and talked for a while, When Ron asked him, "Harry, why did you make Dobby your brother. I mean you already made him your best mate. I suppose, as a brother, he would be closer though."

"Ron, slow down mate. I'm trying to find answers to all your statements." Harry said this while laughing.

"OK, I made Dobby my brother, because he didn't have a place to call home. He also needed a family name, so why not Potter. As for a best mate, I already had one, I didn't need another."

"Oh, right then. So who is your best mate then, Neville?"

"I really like Neville, and if the spot wasn't already taken, yea, he could be my best mate."

"So who is it then? Do I know him?"

"I should say you do Ron, go look at that picture on the wall over there."

"What picture, all I see is a mirror?"

"Exactly."

Ron stopped and thought about it for a minute then looked at Harry, with tears in his eyes. "Harry,

really?"

"Only if you will take me back."

"Damn it Harry, haven't we cried enough in the last three days?"

"Ron, it's called cry for happy."

The doors to the wing came open at that time, and in walked Remus and Tonks. "Wotcha Harry."

"Hello Nym, hello Moony."

"This is the only time I will let you get away with that, Potter. Fair warning."

They all laughed for a minute, and Remus asked Harry a question. "Harry, In three days, there will be a full moon, and Nym has to work. Andromeda has a meeting that she has to attend, and I am not sure if my furry little problem is gone, so would you be able to watch Teddy for the evening, just in case?"

"Sure Remus, I believe I can handle that, but you do realise that in just a few hours we will be having company right. This company will not let you alone for that evening, even if you wanted them to, you know that right?"

"I had forgotten about it in all the mayhem that is going on outside."

"What mayhem?"

"Harry, there is a waiting list that is two days long, of people wanting to talk to you."

"What!"

Ron looked at him and said, "It's true Harry, there are like 75 people out there from the Prophet, the Quibbler, Witch Weekly, companies wanting your endorsement, people wanting to thank you personally. It's a real madhouse."

"Bloddy hell, just what I need. I'm probably going to need to get a secretary."

"Don't let Ginny and Hermione hear you say that."

"Alright people, if you don't mind, I am going back to the dorm, shower and get dressed. I will meet you all down at the pitch."

When Harry got out of the shower, all he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into his dorm room, and there was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on his bed waiting for him. Ginny was wearing a black evening gown, floor length with black velvet shoes with 2" heels. She was also wearing elbow length silk gloves. Hermione was wearing a powder blue dress, knee length with blue shoes also with 2" heels. They were stunning. "Mercy girls, you are certainly going to turn a lot of heads, you already have me drooling."

"Why thank you sir, for those kind words. Now if you are ready to go."

"Uh, don't you think I should get dressed first?"

"If you think you must, but I sort of like the sporty look myself." Ginny said, while Hermione laughed.

"Are you just going to stand there while I dress?"

"Yes we are Harry."

Harry said, "Fine, but I want you to know, if you watch me dress now, I get to watch you undress later."

"Fine with me Harry, how about youHermione?"

Hermione looked down at her feet and said, "I'm afraid I don't quite meet your standards, Ginny."

Harry stepped over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply. "Hermione, I never want to hear you say that again, you understand. You are a beautiful woman, that any man in their right mind would easily fall in love with you. Don't ever forget that."

"You cheat. That was really sneaky, Hermione. I thought you were above that?"

"Alls fair in love and love, and besides it worked didn't it." Then they watched as Harry got dressed, getting a glimpse of what they had to look forward to.

Harry finished dressing, stood up and got between the two stunning beauties, and proceeded down to the pitch.

There were over 300 people in attendence, most not knowing what to expect. They were there because they knew Harry Potter was going to be there. He was going to speak, and that would be enough for them to make the trip.

It was now time for it to begin.

Kingsley walked up to the podium and called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all here today at the request of a very brave young man. He was willing to give his life to save us all. For seven years he fought to save other people lives, putting his life in jeopardy each time. He never once asked what he would get in return. To do these acts, took bravery and courage, beyond what you would expect of one so young. Yet he did them time and time again. Of course he did not do these alone. He had two equally brave souls with him on every adventure. His two very best friends with him all the way. The Golden trio. Just a name that fit. They were so much more. together they faced a mountain troll, a three headed dog, a possessed Professor, giant spiders, a possessed student, a diary cursed with black magic a spirit of Tom Riddle trying to regain his body, a basilisk, dementors an escaped convict, a tournament of danger, Voldemort reincarnated, a ministry that refused to believe them, and ridiculed them at every chance they could. A professor that refused to teach, Voldemort trying to get his hands on a prophecy that would guarantee his existence. Deaths of loved ones and great mentors. I could go on for hours about their exploits, but I believe That the young man in question is wanting to speak. So without further ado, I would like to present Mr. Harry James Potter."

The noise level reached a point that every one had to cover their ears, even while they continued to scream Harry's name.

Harry held up his hands to quiet the crowd, and immediately they stopped shouting.

Harry clearded his throat, and began to speak," You probably believe I am here to give a speach, but I'm not. You probably believe that I am going to praise the people that died here, I am, but I am not. I am here to present you people with one final gift. A gift that can only be given once. The gift of life is such a special gift. It brings hope, love, caring and a future. That is what I am bringing to you today, a future, with people you thought had lost theirs. It is now time for me to call for the gift. In the center of the pitch you see a tent. please keep your eyes on the entrance.."

"I, Harry Jame Potter, Master of the Deathly Hallows call upon those that wait, to come forth and join the ranks of the living. NOW COME!"

As the people watched, there was a commotion in side the tent. The next thing they knew, the six people who died less than a week ago, walked through the flaps of the tent. People started for the tent when Harry, called for them to stop. As they continued to watch, more people were coming through the flaps. People they thought long dead. People like Ted Tonks, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Amelia Bones and many more. It seemed like hundreds of them. There was so much crying going on, the emotions were so high, that people started to pass out both on and of the pitch. Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked out onto the pitch. Ginny hugged and kissed Harry and Hermione and told them she would meet up with them later. She then ran over to Fabian and Gideon, and led them over to their sister Molly. Hermione moved on with Harry to go meet his family. Just as they got there, Mad eye Moody walked out of the tent, except they could no longer call him mad eye, because he had two good eyes, two natural legs, and was about ten years younger. Poppy, who had been standing near the tent, to care for the people who passed out, screamed his name and came running into him. Alastor, caught her with his hands held out to stop her from hugging him. He reached into his robes and pulled out..............Hedwig. Harry shouted out for his his familiar. "Hedwig my beautiful girl." Hedwig launched herself at Harry and landed on his arm, where Harry was patting her and kissing her on her head, and she was loving it,rubbing her head against Harry's hand and cheek. She then saw Hermione, and launched her self again, to land on her shoulder. Hermione was not expecting this, and was smothered with owl feathers when she wouldn't hold her arm out. she finally did, and Hedwig walked down her arm and proceeded to give her some proper attention. Hermione was giggleing so hard, Harry had to catch her from falling over. Harry asked Hedwig if she would stay with Hermione for a while, and she cooed for him, saying she was fine.

Finally, it came down to the last four. As he watched the tent, Harry saw Cedric walk out. Cedric walked over to Harry, hugged him and said thank you Harry. He then turned around and went to find his parents. Next, a huge black dog came running out of the tent, to jump on Harry. They rolled around on the ground for a few minutes, not realising that they were being watched. Someone cleared their throat, and Harry looked up, and saw his mom and dad, except, they looked more like his brother and sister. He looked at them, with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Mom, Dad, is that you?" "Yes Harry, why? Who did you think we were?"

"My brother and sister."

"What ever are you talking about? We are your parents. Why would you think we are your brother and sister?"

Sirius cut in, "Lily flower, Prongsie, you both look the same age as Harry, maybe a couple of years older."

"Mom, Dad, you were 21 years old when you died, you must have come back at that age. You are both 21 years old, and I will be 18 years old in 3 months. You are 3 years older than me. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to live Harry, and enjoy every minute of it."

"But if you are just 3 Years older than me, how can I call you mom and dad?"

"Does that mean you want us to go back Harry?"

"NO, for merlin's sake no, I don't want you to go back, but does that mean we have to call Sirius Dad."

"Heaven forbid, no."

"Can we figure this out later, I am getting hungry."

"They all walked to the Great Hall, where Ginny met up with them. She saw Sirius, and jumped on him and started to kiss him all over his face. every one started to laugh, and Ginny got down and walked over to who she assumed to be Harry's parents, although they looked more like his brother and sister. Harry introduced them, and James looked from Ginny to Lilly, back to Ginny and then back to Ginny. "Alright, who are you, and why did you steal my wife's body."

Everyone but Lily laughed, and she was shooting daggers at James with her eyes. If she had laser vision, James was toast.

They all finally satdown to eat, everyone carrying on conversations with different people around the table.

Sirius noticed two people walking toward them. He recognised the young lady, he remembered her from the Ministry, but the guy he didn't know.

Dobby walked up to the table wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave her a kiss and said, "Wow gorgeous, where have you been all my life, and why don't you dump this loser, and come with me?"

Sirius was in his dog form and attacked Dobby visciously. Dobby raised his hand, and caught Sirius in mid air. Dobby said, "Who let the dog out? Has this mutt had it's rabies shots? Remus, is this your's?"

Lily was shocked, James was outraged, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were laughing so hard, it hurt. "Dobby, I would move before you released him, as it may hurt."

"Touchy little devil isn't he? Can't even flirt with your own sister without getting attacked?"

He moved to the side, and Sirius completed his leap on empty space. He changed back, gave Dobby a dirty look, and told him,"Never insult a lady in my presence again."

"Backoff mutt I have every right to flirt with my sister, don't I Mione-poo?"

"Yes you do Dobby-wobby, and if you ever call me that again, I will pull your ears down and tie them under your chin, got me. Now come here and give me a proper kiss you hambone."

Dobby pecked her on the cheek, and went over and sat by Luna, between her and Ginny. He looked at Ginny and she was giving him a sad look. He looked down at her and said "What?"

She continued with the sad look, and he finally said, "Luna love, do you mind?" She shook her head no, trying to hold back a laugh.

Dobby reached out to give Ginny a peck on the cheek, and she reached out grabbed his face and snogged him senseless. When they broke up, Dobby looked over at Harry and said, "I never properly thanked you for making me almost human have I. Remind me later. Damn I love this family."

"Mom, Dad, Sirius, don't get mad. I want you to meet Dobby Potter."

"MEDIC, WE HAVE THREE DOWN, WE NEED A RESPIRATOR

DOWN HERE STAT! ANYONE KNOWS WHAT THAT MEANS."


	13. Chapter 13

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal By Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Disclaimer: It's amazing how one person can set to work over 9,000,000 imaginations, but I guess if any one could, it would be J.K. Rowling.

When Harry finally got his mother, father and godfather revived, he told them all about Dobby. Lily was crying so bad, that James had to sit her on his lap to control her. Harry then asked if they wanted to hear Dobby's side of the story. They all said yes, even Sirius.

So Harry looked to Dobby and had him take over.

"Before I start, I want you to know, that what I said before, I mean it, I really do love this family. If you don't mind, I would like to start where I first heard of Harry. I was a house-elf for the Malfoy Family, and was privy to some very nasty conversations. On this one occasion my master was talking to Master Nott about how a baby had defeated their master. This after he had slain both his father and mother. Master Malfoy was beside himself in anger. He could not believe that he had been a follower of a creature that would allow himself to die at the hands of a meer infant. It

was an insult that would destroy all he had planned for. It now became necessary for him to spend an inordinant amount of galleons to keep himself out of jail. And then he had to spend more to put himself back into a position of authority, all because of this infant. Harry Potter."

"It was many years before I heard my master mention Harry's name again. He had learned that the ministry was closing in on known supporters of Voldemort, and searching their house for objects that reeked of dark magic. Master had hundreds of such objects hidden throughout the mansion, and had to be rid of them in short order. He had taken the majority of his objects to Knockturn alley. Borgin and Burkes was the main place he took them, but they could only purchase so many, without throwing suspicion on themselves while going broke, buying all the items master had brought to them. It was one day when he came holding a diary that he could not get rid of, that he thought of a plan. He knew what the diary was, because the lord had told him to guard it with his life, as it was very important to him. Master thought since the dark lord was gone, the diary was no longer of any use to him, so he would dump on an unsuspecting student and be rid of it for ever, plus if the fool student decided to use the foul diary, it would possess the fool, and reopen the Chamber of Secrets and unleashing what ever creature it held, destroying all the Half-bloods and mudbloods. I could not let the person that stopped the harming of many elves by destroying the Dark Lord. He was the savior of the future of the house-elves. I would not let him die, even if I had to hurt him severly."

"Harry turned out to be the most persistant human I ever met. No matter how I tried to get him to forget Hogwarts, he continued on, finally defeating the creature, and the spirit residing in the book.

Not only did he do this, he also managed to free me from my master. From there, I promised to myself, that I would do anything in my power to aid him in anyway I could."

Before Dobby could continue, George came up to Ginny, and told her that Fred was released from St. Mungo's, and was on his way to Hogwarts. Harry looked at Ginny and asked her why Fred was in St. Mungo's. She told him for Fred losing his left hand during the final battle, and how George had put it in his pocket with a preserving spell on it, in case they were able to reattach it. They were about to learn if it was successful.

There was a large crowd of students and adults surrounding the stair case that led to the headmistresses office, when the statue of the gargoyle moved and Fred walked out. From where they were sitting, they could not see Fred's left arm, but from the reaction of the people, it did not sound good. They kept hearing things like sorry, or it could have been worse. Fred stopped by his mother and father, and gave them a hug and his mother a kiss, and said he was going to find George. He continued to walk to the end of the tables where Harry and his family sat. George was also standing there with them. George looked at the empty sleeve of Freds robes. There was a tear in his eye, when he went over to hug Fred. Fred put his arms around George and patted him on the back, with both hands. George did not notice this, and continued to tell Fred, that they would find some way to correct this. George heard snickering going on around him, and asked what was so funny? Was this the first handicapped person they ever saw. Fred was standing to the right of George, and put his left hand on his shoulder and said come on. George was still oblivious to what Fred was doing. Finally Fred just broke down laughing, and the whole hall joined him. George turned to Fred and asked what was he laughing at. Fred used his left hand and flicked him in nose. George picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and put him down in a large bowl of pudding. Luna looked up and yelled at George, "I was going to eat that." Fred got up. and walked over to her, turned around and presented his posterior to her, and said enjoy. She returned, "No thanks, I prefer mine in a bowl, not a la mode." the hall was in stitches for about 5 minutes.

James then asked where they were going to stay for the night, because it had been a long day. Harry looked up at the Professor's table to find Professor McMonagall. She was sitting in the Headmistress chair, so walked up to her and asked about sleeping arrangements. She looked at the crowd of people in the hall, and said there wasn't enough room in the castle for all these people. Molly, who had heard this said, "Harry dear, there is more than enough room at the Burrow for you."

"Mrs. Weasley, do you have enough room for ten of us plus your family?"

"I thought it was just you, your family, and Hermione?"

"That's what I am talking about, Mrs. Weasley. There's mom, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks Teddy, Dobby, Luna, Hermione and I."

"Oh dear I am sorry."

"It's alright Mrs Weasley. It's going to be hard for everybody to get used to."

Harry then called for Kreacher.

"Yous called Master Harry sir, for Kreacher. Hows may I help you, sir?'

"Kreacher, what shape is Black Manor in?"

"Harry Potter Sir, Kreacher has kept the house clean sir, for your return."

"Thank you, Kreacher, you're a life saver."

"Mrs. Weasley, I am sure there is enough room at Grimmauld Place, if you wish to stay with us tonight?"

"Thank you, but no Harry, I believe I just want to go home with my family, and rest for the evening."

"Is it alright if Ginny stays the night with us, as we have an appointment with Ragnok tomorrow, and I believe he wants us all there?"

"That's fine Harry, just let me say goodby, before I leave."

Well the Weasleys were saying their goodbyes Harry asked Minerva if they could use the flew to go home, and she said it was quite alright.

They finally made it to Sirius' home and sat around and talked for awhile, and Dobby got to finish his story, before they all went to bed. Harry, Ron and Dobby stayed in their old room, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna stayed in their old room, and Sirius found rooms for everyone else.

James ans Lily talked for awhile, before Lily pushed up against James looking at him with her emerald eyes, kissing him at first gently, and then getting more passionate, until finally it was

demanding. James didn't need many hints to know what was on Lily's mind, and he was only too happy to fulfill her wishes, and for the next 90 minutes that's what he did. And when he finally completed his mission, there was a glow around them that lit up the room, they were just not noticing it at the moment.

In Harry, Ron and Dobby's room, Harry and Dobby sat up in their bed suddenly. "Dobby, did you feel that too?"

"Ya Harry, what the heck was it. It felt like, I don't know. everything was right in the world."

"I know Dobby, it sort felt like that to me too, only more than that. It felt like there was new life to the world, or a new life in the world, if that makes any sense."

In Ginny and Hermione's room, Both Ginny and Hermione sat up and stared at each other."Hermione, did you feel that too?"

"Yes Ginny, I did, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. What did you feel?"

"Same thing I think, sort of like none of what took place a week ago never happened."

Luna then sat up, looked at Ginny and Hermione, smiled really bright and said," Isn't it wonderfful. Lily and James are going to have a baby."

'WHAT!"

"Oh yes, quite, a girl I imagine, with Lily's hair and James' eyes. I'm so excited for them."

"Luna what are you on about, they can't be having a baby, they just back from the dead."

"What better way to celebrate coming back from the dead then by giving life."

"Hermione, what do you think?"

"If you felt the same thing I did, then,I agree with Luna, The Potter family is going to grow in the next nine months."

"You know, if it's true, we may be the only ones to know it for about three months."

"Wicked, do you know how much fun we could have with that?"

"Yes I do, and I intend to enjoy every minute of it."

"Well we better get some sleep, as I think tomorrow may be a long day also.  
Goodnight, Ginny, goodnight Luna." They all said their goodnights, and were soon asleep.

Tha next morning everyone was up by seven, showered, and headed down for breakfast.

Kreacher was making breakfast when Sirius walked in, Kreacher saw him and growled, "Master

Sirius, I sees you is back."

"Goodmorning to you too Kreacher, I see you are still your same charming self."

Harry stopped Sirius from going on,"Sirius, you have to forget your old feelings about Kreacher,

He is not the same elf as when you left. He helped Ron, Hermione and I so much, we can't thank him enough, and we have become very close, haven't we Kreacher?"

"Yes Master Harry. we has, and Is just wants to say, Is is happys to serve you, sir."

"Thank you Kreacher."

"This is going to be hard getting used to. Kreacher, I am sorry for the way I treated you in the past, and hope you can forgive me."

"Is will try, Master Sirius sir, Is will try."

Then James, Lily, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Dobby walked in.

Kreacher saw Dobby and started cying, ran over to Dobby and bending over started touching his forehead to Dobby's feet. "I cants believe yous has come. Wes had waited so longs for you to come save us, and now yous is here. Kreacher is so happy." And for the first time that Sirius could remember, he saw Kreacher dancing through the kitchen.

Dobby looked at everyone in the room and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should tell him who you are?"

Kreacher put all the food on the table, all the time humming to himself. Harry asked him to join them at the table and eat. The tears in Kreacher's eyes were building up for a flood. He had been asked to sit at the table and eat with the family. He reached out and took one piece of bacon, one egg, and one piece of toast. Harry asked if that was all he wanted, and Kreacher said yes.

Dobby then asked Kreacher if he knew who he was, and Kreacher said yes. This threw Dobby for a minute and asked if he was sure. Again Kreacher said yes. Finally Dobby said, "Kreacher, Who am I?"

"Yous is our king"

"What! What do you mean I am your king, Kreacher I'm Dobby, ex house-elf. Remember?"

"Oh no sire yous is King Eldonrod, King of all elves."

"Kreacher, that was just a myth, a fairy tale told to our young to keep their spirits up, and to give them hope, a false hope at that."

"No it is true and yous is the proof."

"How can you say that Kreacher, that story has been told for generations."

"Ifs Kreacher cans prove this tos yous will yous believe me then?"

"How can you prove this?

"Altus, please come here."

There was a slight noise, then standing before Kreacher was an elf that looked older than Kreacher. "Whats can I dos for Kreacher?"

"Altus, do yous believes in the tale of Eldonrod, or do yous thinks it a fairy tale?"

"Of course it is trues, what else have we elves gots to believes in if it wasn't."

"Then would yous please looks at this young one and tells me whos he is?"

Altus turned and faced Dobby. As soon as he saw him, he dropped to his knees and bowed down to him. "It is true Kreacher, yous has found him, yous has found King Eldonrod, we is saved."

Harry stepped forward and asked. "Altus, can you come with us to Gringotts, this is all very confusing, and I believe that Ragnok may be able to help straighten this out?"

"Altus woulds be honored to comes with King Eldonrod, would Kreacher also be able to come, to bear witness tos this event?"

"That will be fine."

Ron asked Harry if he should go home due to the amount of people that were now going?

Harry said, "If you want to Ron, but I would like it if you came with us, as family support for Ginny,

in case it is necessary."

Ron said ok, and they all flewed to Gringotts.

The first goblin the group saw was Griphook.

Harry walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Griphook, my friend, it's good to see you."

"It is good to see you too Harry Potter, and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Please come this way,

Director Ragnok is waiting for you in his office."

Griphook led them too Ragnok's office and knocked on his door. When they heard enter, Griphook opened the door to let them in, but asked Harry to stay back for a minute. As the others entered the office. Griphook looked at Harry and said, "Harry, I want to thank you for all that you have done for the Goblin nation, and for me. You gave us our pride back and our association with the wizarding world. I don't know if you know it or not, but your minister has put the goblins back in charge of Azkaban Prison."

"No, I didn't know about that, but I have been out of touch with everything going on the last three days, but I am happy to hear that."

"Thank you again my friend." They shook hands and Harry went into the room.

"Ah Harry it is good to see that you are doing better. Please sit down, so that we can get this started."

"As you know, it now senseless to talk about the wills of James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black, and I am pleased to have to say that. Now, since that Altus is here, I assume you know about Dobby, or should I say King Eldonrod. I could not say anything earlier, because you had to be accepted by the house-elves, before I could make any proclamations. Since they have accepted you as their king, I need one more person here to make it official." As he finished this, a knock on the door drew their attention. When opened, in walked Minister Shacklebolt.

Kingsley wrapped his arms around Lily and gave her a hug she would never forget, and then he did the same to James and Sirius.

"Director Ragnok, I came as soon as I was notified of your request."

"Thank you Minister."

"Now that you are here, I can make this proclamation, so that the Ministry of Magic can take note and move accordingly. It is with great honor that I proclaim that Dobby Woodelf Potter to be here by Proclaimed as Eldonrod, King of all elfs, and to honor all claims that go with it. Do you Dobby accept this title, and all the responsibilities that come with it?"

"I, Dobby Woodelf Potter, now Eldonrod, do accept this title and all the responsibilities that go with it, so mote it be."

"Dobby their must be a crowning ceremony conducted to make this official, and it must be done within thirty days from today. If you wish we can make all the arrangements and notifications for the event. And one more thing which you may not want to hear, there must be a queen when you are crowned."

"Then I decline this title, as there is no way I will be forced to marry an elf I don't know, and don't really care to know. I have met my mate, and will not give her up for this. I am sorry, but that is the way it has to be."

"Dobby, no one said it had to be an elf, it can be anyone you choose."

"Luna love, I know that we have only known each other for a short time, and will understand completely, if you say no, but will you marry me?"

The whole room was full of tears, and watched as Luna, who was crying herself, stood there and looked at Dobby. "Dobby, as much as I love you, are you sure that you want me to be your queen? Kreacher, Altus, how do you feel about this, would you be able to be subject to a witch as your queen?"

"If the King is happys, then we is happys, and will honors yous as ours queen."

"Luna my love, I would have eventually asked you to marry me, because the first time I saw you, I knew we were meant to be. Please do me the honor of being my wife."

That was all it took for Luna, she launched herself at Dobby, started kissing him soundly, pulled back and said for everyone to hear, "Yes my sweet Dobby I will marry you."

Harry grabbed both Luna and Dobby in a hug, and danced them around the floor. The rest showed them how happy they were, and everything started to settle down.

Then Ragnok caught there attention again, and said to Harry, "Now we should talk about the estates of the four founders, that are now entitled to you. When the sword, and the cup answered to your call, it was accepting you as the rightful heir to all four names. Now the Potter name is one of the oldest names to the wizarding world. It goes back, three hundred generations, and with it the title of lord. James, you chose not to use the title for personal reasons. That was your choice and you should you chose to claim it now, it can be done, if not, then the title will go to Harry.

But I must let you know, that even with James taking the title of lord, you would still have the title of lord, twice over, which is not permitted in the Wizengamot. You would have to use a proxy with full entitlements for this proxy to work. In a sense, this proxy would be taking the title of which ever lord you choose not to take. However the true title would still belong to you. The proxy could only use it within the Wizengamot. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Now, before you make a decision, you must chose wisely, as this person will be representing you as your proxy, but if he should be found failing his duties, or is corrupt, then not only will he be found guilty, but so will you. Please think this over and let me know what your decision next week some time. Now for your estates. there four vaults and two properties, The Lions Den and Emerald Manor. The location for these are locked in the vault, other than that, no one knows where they are. As for the holdings in your vaults, Gryffindor has 750,000,000 galleons in it, and interest is 1,000,000 galleons a day, Slytherin has 1,000,000,000 galleons, and draws 2,000,000 a day, Ravenclaw has 150,000,000 galleons and draws 350,000 a day, Hufflepuff has 30,000,000 galleons, and draws 75,000 a day. Totaled, it amounts to almost 2,000,000,000 galleons. Making you the richest wizard in the world."

"UHHHHHH, geez, is all this true?"

"Yes it is Harry."

MEDIC WE HAVE ONE DOWN, BUT NO NEED TO FEAR, THE NURSES SEEM TO BE PERFORMING MOUTH TO MOUTH. HEY WHAT'S WITH THE TOUNGE.


	14. Chapter 14

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal By Keeperoliver Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still not mine, it's Jo's show.

WARNING:There will be a death in this chapter of a major character, by suicide. If this upsets you or you feel it will change how you feel about this story, I am sorry.

"Dobby, what was that all about!"

"Just a little comic relief, Harry. It's always good to have a little levity to liven things up. It started to get boring with all this talk about kings. and billionaires and titles. And I figured since it went over so well yesterday, I might as well go for it again."

"Ya but Dobby, it might have worked, if I had actually passed out, and the girls were really doing those things to me. Not that I would have objected to it, as a matter of fact, it does sound pretty good, maybe I should pass out."

"Too late Harry, the moment has passed. Everybody has gotten over it now, and it would just be redundent. You just have terrible timing, you'll never be a comedian."

"Such is life. Ragnok, is there anything else we need to know, before we leave?"

"No. that's all I have for you, but I do need to have Dobby stay for a bit, as I still have some things to go over with him. You do need to see Griphook before you leave, so that he can go over the investments he has made on your behalf, using the Potter Estate. Please let me know if you are dissatisfied with his decisions."

Harry and his family left, leaving Dobby and Ragnok, however, Dobby stopped Luna from leaving, asking, "Where do you think you are going? If this has to do with me, is has to include you also.

I will not make any decisions, that do not include you comments, ideas or doubts. When you agreed to be my wife, you also agreed to accept some of the responsibility of what is expected of me."

"Dobby, I have accepted this as your wife, however, that is not the case yet. Therefore, I did not think I needed to be here for this talk. If you want me to stay, I will, and if you want my opinion, I will give it to you, I just didn't think it was my place to interject my thoughts at this time."

"If it concerns me, then it concerns us, which automatically brings you in on the decision making, now Director Ragnok, you wished to talk to me?"

"Yes Dobby, I just wanted to tell you, that even though you have the title of King Eldonrod, there is no throne for you to sit, there is no monetary backing, and the true power you have, is with the ministry. It is because the elves have recognised as their king, the ministry has to recognise you as well. Your power in the ministry will not only include say for the well being of house-elves, but for all magical creatures. You have become the focal point for the care and well being half-humans as well, such as werewolves, vampires, veelas, giants and trolls. To do this, you or a chosen reprersentative, must sit in on the Wizengamot meetings when ever they are held. You or your chosen representative will then hold the title of Head of Care and Well Being of all Magical Creatures in the Ministry. If you choose to place a representative in this position, it has to be a person you trust in the utmost of integraty, to serve all species with equality, no exceptions. You may also choose more than one, however, only one can be the Head."

"So, even with the title, all it really is, is a protective measure for the elves, goblins, werewolves and all other creatures. And you say I can have more than one represent me. Does that mean I can place say a goblin, a centaur and say a half-giant as my choices to represent me?"

"Yes."

"Does the centaur have to clean up after himself, he is half horse you know. And they tend to have accidents?"

"Dobby, please be serious, This is not a laughing matter."

"I am being serious, I can't have my representative playing janitor, while being a member of the Wizengamot, now can I?"

"OK I see your point. You will have to take that up with the Minister. Now, are there any other questions before you go."

"Luna, can you think of anything I might have missed?"

"Well, would the representative be paid the same as any other Head of service, or will there be a difference because of his/her background, if you know what I mean?"

"He/she will be paid what ever the current Head makes."

"Will a job be offered to the current Head, equal to the job he will be leaving?"

"Currently, there is no Head of Treatment and Disposition of Magical Creatures."

"I thought you said it was the Care and Well Being of Magical Creatures?"

"Not until you take over the position."

"How soon do we have to fill this position, and is there a restriction on who can hold the post?"

"The sooner you fill the position, the sooner the ministry will recognise that you are in fact King Eldonrod, and have been chosen by the elves and seconded by the goblins. This must be done before the Wizengamot, and they can be conviened for this purpose."

"Thank you Ragnok, for this meeting, it really takes a load of my shoulders. But a question just popped to mind, If you say this title is just that and no more, then why am I forced to marry, and Luna my sweet, please don't take that the wrong way, I just want to know the reasoning behind it?"

"The reason for it is , because the elves want to ensure there is an heir, to carry on the bloodline.

If you are married before you take the crown, they will feel more secure in the fact that there will be an heir."

"That sounds logical I guess. Well, I think we have to go find Harry and the gang before they get lost. I hope to see you again Ragnok."

"Goodbye Dobby and Luna. And Dobby, I don't believe you could have found a better individual to be your Queen, she is not only smart, beautiful and kind, but she also has feelings for others, which will definately be needed for the task you have ahead of you."

"Thank you Director Ragnok, for those kind words, and I hope I live up to your expectations. Good-bye."

In a holding cell, in the lower levels of the ministry, Lucius Malfoy was considering his options, and neither of them were looking promising. Life in Azkaban, or having his soul sucked out by a Dementor. These were what he had gathered by his contacts he still had in the ministry. No, he thought, neither was an option he would accept. He had experienced the prison, and did not relish the idea of going back, and the thought of losing his soul to become a shell with no life, was even less of an option. No his third option was by far the best. Quick and final. This was his choice, and his alone. He knew his wife did not love him in a sense he would be greatly missed, and his son knew what was going to happen, so why prolong it. Lucius pulled off his belt of his trousers, and made a loop, that he fitted around his neck. He pulled a chair over to the pipe used for water, and attached the ends of the belt to the pipe, he used both end of the belt, to ensure it did not break. having the belt secure around his neck and pipe, he kicked the chair out from under him and hung there until loss of air finally took his life. He was not found until later that evening when dinner was being served.

Narcissa and Draco were sitting down to dinner, when they received a floo message from the ministry needing to see her immediately. She flooed there and was met by the Minister, and his vice. They led her into a vacant room and had her sit down, The Minister then told her of what had happened. He also told her that because of his dealings with the Dark Lord, all of his holdings had been confiscated, leaving her and Draco with nothing. Their home was also confiscated, leaving them no place to live. Narcissa knew something like this was coming, not the fact Lucius had died, but that her and Draco would lose everything. It was just not expected this fast. Her only option was to approach Andromeda, and ask for help, as much as she hated the thought. It was not she hated Andy, it was just the thought of asking for help. This is not going to be easy.

Severus was in the next cell over from Lucius, so he heard everything that was going on. He had a feeling that Lucius would find a way to cheat the ministry of sentencing him to life or the kiss. Severus had to wonder what was going to happen to Narcissa and Draco now. He also knew that they would lose everything and that they would be in a bad way. He promised that if he somehow managed to come out of this clean, that he would find some way to help Cissy and Draco.

Every one was sitting in the kitchen when Kingsley floo messaged and asked if he could enter. Sirius allowed him entry, and Kingsley flooed through. He asked to see Sirius alone, and Sirius said what ever he had to say was going to be told to everyone anyway, so he might as well go ahead and say it. Kingsley told them about the suicide of Lucius and the predicament of Narcissa and Draco. Then Kingsley said he had to go back and make other notifications, and would see them later.

An hout later, he received a message from Andy wanting to know if she and two more could come through. Again Sirius allowed it, and Andromeda, Narcissa and Draco came through. They were in the sitting room when Dobby and Luna came through the Floo. Dobby saw Draco and Narcissa sitting there, and was ready to curse them to hell, when Sirius told him to please settle down. Dobby looked at Sirius and settled, though still glaring at the Malfoys, and then he saw Andromeda, and thought she was Bellatrix. Harry had to pull him out the room to calm him down and explain what was going on. So Dobby knew why Narcissa was here and Draco, but what was Bellatrix doing here, she was supposed to be dead. Harry laughed, and told him, that he once made the same mistake, and was almost killed by an angry Ted Tonks. Harry got him calmed down, and they went back in. Dobby apologised to Adromeda and introduced himself to the three. Draco recognised the name, but not the face. He looked at Harry with a screwed up expression, and Harry explained what happened, somewhat, and what Dobby was now. Draco listened, and his jaw dropped when Harry told him that Dobby was now a Potter and a king. Draco expression was one for the books. Where was Colin when you need him. Narcissa maintained a better demeanor, but you could still the shock on her face.

Sirius, then asked James, Lily, Remus, Tonks and the rest if they would excuse him for a while, as they had some family matters they needed to discuss. Draco asked if he could be excused, and Sirius allowed him to leave. Draco then followed Harry out, and asked if he could talk to him for a minute. Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione, and then back at Draco, when Draco said,it would be alright for them to be there especially since he needed to talk to Granger also. Hermione looked at him and said, "My name is Hermione, if you can't call me that, then we don't need to talk."

"Please forgive me Hermione, I didn't think you would allow me to call you by your first name, as that right is reserved for friends. And since you have asked to be called Hermione, then I would ask that you call me Draco."

"So it's agreed then that first names are to be used during this conversation."

"At least. Now Harry, I wish to say I am sorry for my actions towards you for the past seven years. I want to say that at first it was anger, because you spurned my friendship, and then it was jealousy, because of all the fame you were getting from Quidditch, your exploits, the loyalty of your friends, the respect of the Professors, and how you could away with anything and barely get punished. And finally it was envy. Can you believe it, I was envious of you. I knew you had no mother or father, you lost your godfather and Professor Dumbledore, you lost everything, and I was envious of you. Even with all you lost, you still had people who loved you, cared for you and took care of your well being. Did you know that I had no friends at school. It's true, Crabbe and Goyle were told by their fathers to stay with me, and I would show them how to carry themselves as purebloods, and Pansy was there because she wanted her family name to attach itself to the Malfoy name for future benefits. None of them really liked me, they were there for show and that's all. I honestly don't know how Crabbe and Goyle managed to complete the years they did, and not kept back. So you see Harry, I was envious of you for what you had, real friends that would protect you, follow you were ever you went, to do what you had to do, even if it meant getting hurt or killed. I really wanted to make friends with you Harry, because I knew what you were destined for, and I wanted to be a part of it. But because of my father and his obligations to the Dark Lord, I also knew I could never be a part of it. I hope you can forgive me for my actions, but, if not, then please don't hold them against me, and let us part at least as classmates."

Harry was at a loss for words. He had just heard Draco open his soul up to him, and admit to being jealous of him. Draco, who had everything, didn't have anything, and wanted what Harry had. He felt sorry for Draco, and wanted him to know it. "Draco, it may be hard for me, but I want you to know, that I will work real hard, and try to be your friend. but you need to know, that a true friendship comes from accepting all the baggage the comes with it. Like a mudblood, a blood traitor, a half blood and half humans. If you can accept these, then we are on our way to being friends."

"Like you Harry, I will try hard to curb my prejudices, and acknowledge all people as equals. If I should slip along the way, I would hope you are there to remind me."

"That's all I can ask for and hope it works out, now, is anyone hungry, cause I am starved?"

The girls, who had listened to all this quietly, had agreed that they were also hungry, so they went to the kitchen and Kreacher if they could please have something to eat, which he promptly put on the table, and they all ate, carrying a small conversation not talking about anything in particular.

Dobby had taken Luna upstairs to her room to talk to her. he wanted to make sure that this is what she really wanted, because once she committed herself, there was no turning back.

"Dobby, can I tell you something, Before I met Harry, the only friend I had was Ginny, and with us being in different houses, we hardly ever saw each other. Then when Harry started the DA, I started to make real friends, with Harry becoming a good friend. He even took my advice on occasions, and stood up for me when I was teased. No one had ever done that for me before. I had always led a lonely life until Harry came into my life. Now because of it I am to marry and become a part of it. I can honestly tell you that nothing would make me happier than to be your wife, even if your name wasn't Potter, but now that it is, it is icing on the cake, and I love icing, almost as much as I love pudding. Please don't try and talk me out of it again, as I will feel as if it were you who had the second thoughts."

"I will never bring it up again my love, as I love you with all my heart. I know people would find it hard to believe that two people who have just met could fall in love this quickly, but if your heart tells you that this is the one, who am I to tell it different. It has always been said to follow one's heart to the path of happiness, and since I have met Harry, my heart has been like a road map that has led me to you, and I owe Harry so much for all he done for me, and for leading me to you, I doubt I will ever be able to repay him."

Sirius, Narcissa and Andromeda had a long talk about what could be done. He has told Cissy that he would try to buy Malfoy Manor, to try and keep them there so that they wouldn't have to move.

He also promised them to bring them back into the Black family and allow them access to the family vault. They thanked him profusely, and said that they should be going. However when they finally found Draco, he was enjoying himself so much, he asked if he spend the night. Cissy started to say no, when Sirius said for them both to stay the evening,so that they could catch up on old times. Andromeda said she had to go, but wanted to say goodnight to Dora first, and Teddy and Remus.

There was another floo call, and once again, it was Kingsley, telling them that the trial of Severus was set for tomorrow at 1000 AM, and that Harry and Ginny needed to be there, as they were to be used for witnesses for both sides. Narcissa was now happy that Sirius had asked her to stay, as she might not have known that Severus' trial was tomorrow.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco were indeed closing the gap to becoming friends, and he couldn't believe that both Hermione and Ginny loved him so much and how much Harry loved them, another reason for Draco to be envious of Harry, as all he wanted was for one woman to love him with the same desire that these two ladies Harry. Someday.

Lily and James were at it again, seems like they were making up for lost time. One thing about it though, there would be no glow this evening. WRONG!

All five kids sat up in their beds again, looked at each other. Harry and Dobby Didn't know what was going on, and Draco looked at them funny like, and asked what was the matter, and they told him about last night, and waking up with that wonderful feeling. Draco hummmmed and laid back down, as did Harry and Dobby.

In the girls room, they looked at each other and said "TWINS! SWEET!'


	15. Chapter 15

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal Keeperoliver Chapter 15

Harry was having a nightmare. He dreamed that the goblins had never learned of his attempt to break in to Bella's vault. Hermione, Ron and he got the cup, escaped on a dragon and made to Hogsmeade, where death eaters were waiting for them. They were rescued by Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus's brother. They were then led to Hogwart's by Neville, ending up in the Room of Requirement. There were so many DA members there that it was amazing they had room to move around. And more were coming through the portrait they had just come through. Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Remus, and Tonks, Bill, and Fleur Weasley, and many more Order members. He dreamed of going to the Ravenclaw common room to learn of the lost diadem, and Ron and Hermione going to the Chamber of Secrets to obtain more basilisk fangs.

He then found himself, Ron and Hermione making their way towards the great hall, when there was an explosion, and Fred was killed by the wall collapsing on him, He made it to the Great Hall. where he learned that Remus and Tonks had died, and then someone had brought in Colin Creevey's body. Then he made his way to the Shrieking Shack to find Voldemort and Nagini. He had summoned Severus to him, where he had Nagini kill him so that Tom would have mastery of the Elder wand. He then left. Harry went in to try and help Severus, but it was of no use. Severus pulled out some memories, put them in a vile, and gave them to Harry, after which, Severus died.

Harry dreamed on, visiting the Headmaster's office, looking through Severus' memories, learning of the love he carried for his mother, his betrayal of his family, his pain for the death of Lily, his service to Dumbledore as a double agent against Tom, why he had to kill Dumbledore, how Harry was a Horcrux and finally how he had protected the students during the last year from the Carrows.

Then Harry started his trip to the Forbidden Forrest, tellind Neville he had to kill the snake that belonged to Voldemort, passing Ginny on the grounds, comforting a young girl. He continued to walk to the forrest, taking out the snitch, summoning his parents, Sirius and Remus. Walking to the clearing, and finally, Voldemort hitting him with the killing curse. It was at this point he woke himself up with a scream, finding he was being comforted by Dobby and Draco, at the same time as the door being opened by the rest of his family, Ginny, Hermione and Narcissa. Harry was so shaken, he could hardly talk. Ginny and Hermione came over to hug him and comfort him. There seemed to be no comforting for a while. Finally, They got him calm enough to find out what had happened. He told them, holding nothing back, and there was not a dry eye in the room, to include Narcissa and Draco. Remus and Tonks came over to kneel in frony of Harry to ensure him they were alright.

There was no way anyone was going back to sleep, and it was 6AM, so they all went done fore some tea, coffee or juice to talk about what they had just listened to. If what Harry had dreamed would have been what happened, there would have been a heavy loss to the side of the light.

It wasn't twenty minutes later when the was a floo message from Neville, asking to come through. after being granted access, he came through, and you could tell he had been crying. Ginny rushed over to him, hugging him and asking what had happened. Neville just held the hug for a little bit longer, to calm himself, and then seperated himself from her. He walked over to Harry and hugged him, and held this one for a while, before he broke it. Then he said, "Thanks to you, there are awake."

Harry thought a minute, and then said, "It worked?"

"After a few modifications, they tried it on my father first. It took about 15 minutes, but he then woke up. They then gave it to mom, and it took a little longer, maybe 5 minutes, but then she was awake. Harry, I don't know how to thank you. You have given me what no one else had ever thought, I could have, my parents. What can I do to repay you, anything I have is your's, just name it."

"Neville, I know you don't mean that, but thank you for the offer. I want you to know, that I had nothing to do with that potion, that was all Severus Snape and Ron. If Ron had not been infected with that poison, I would have never known about it. I am just glad that Poppy acted on my suggestion, and that it all worked. How are your parents doing by the way?"

"They are doing great, and they want to meet and thank you in person, Harry. Now before I go, could you introduce me to your new friends, I know every one here but these two, but they look so familiar." And as he turned to Harry, and saw him and Ginny standing next to each other, and looked back to the couple he was talking about, it was like doing a double take. Every body started laughing at the expression on Neville's face.

"Neville, I would like you to meet James and Lily Potter, and, before I forget, I would like you to meet King Eldonrod, king of all elves." Harry was pulling Dobby to his side as he said this.

"Harry, is this some kind of a joke, these two look more like your brother and sister, and I know this is Dobby?"

"Well you're right on both, but wrong on both."

"Look if you want me to leave just say so, but you don't have to drive me insane to drive me out."

"No Neville, that is not what i want to do. What you said is true, they do look like my brother and sister, and this is Dobby. but you're wrong, because these are my mother and father, and this is King Eldonrod, king of the house-elves. I thought you would have seen them come through when the others were called back."

"Well, I had heard what you had done, but when Poppy came to me and told me what you had asked her to do, I went with her to St Mungo's, and have been there ever since. Sorry I missed you magic act, it sounded like one for the ages."

"Well, I did kind of leave them breathless, and I had them fainting in the stands, and I did leave to a standing ovation, so I must have put on a pretty good show."

"Listen, I have to get back to mom and dad, I think their are getting ready to release them, and I want to be there for that. I hope you can come by later to meet them, and bring your two brothers and sister, your dogfather, your two lovely lady friends, Wolfie and his mate and pup."

"Will do Nevvie."

"Watch it Potter, I.........Harry, is that Malfoy standing behind Sirius?"

"Yes, Neville, that is Draco and his mother, Narcissa, I will tell you about it later, but please call him Draco."

"I will Harry, and look forward to your explanation. I'll talk to you all later." and he left.

Harry turned to Draco and Narcissa and apologised, to which they both said it wasn't necessary. as Neville was unaware of what was going on. They all then went upstairs to get ready for Severus' trial.

They all arrived at the Ministry at 9:45Am and proceeded to courtroom 9. where the trial was taking place. When they got seated, they looked around, and there were only half of the Wizengamot officials there that Harry thought there should have been. He asked one of them behind him why this was, and he said that the others were either Death eaters are supporters of the Dark Lord, and removed from the group, and imprisoned, waiting for trial dates.

Severus was then led into the courtroom by a couple of Aurors . As Severus walked by Harry he nodded and then stopped, and tears started to leak from his eyes as he saw Lily. The Aurors started to push him forward, and Harry asked them to wait a minute. Harry stood up and changed seats with his mom, so that her and Severus could speak for a minute. He couldn't hear what they said, but it was short, and they were soon seperated. Harry and his mother then changed seats again as she said later they would talk.

Soon every one was standing as Minister Shacklebolt entered the courtroom. He asked them all to be seated. The trial was then started, with all the charges against Severus told to the court. they asked him how he pled, and he answered, "Not guilty."

The Prosecutor then went on to plead his case to the court, calling witnesses to testify against Severus, with none of them holding a strong conviction. They had told of his treatment of the students at Hogwarts, of his favoritism to his house and his and displeasure to all other house. How they witnessed him being with other death eaters, his association with Lucius Malfoy, and the fact that he carried the mark on his left arm. The Prosecutor had done his best to build a strong case against him, but all in attendence felt the same way, Severus Snape had played his part well in fooling the Dark Lord as to his allegiance.

Then, it was Severus's attorney's time. He told the story of why Severus had to maintain his demeanor as a prejudice instructor in order for supporters of Voldemort to pass on this information to keep his cover. He then started to call his witnesses, and then he called for Ginny to take the stand. Ginny went forward, took the oath, and sat down. They asked her how her last year in school was, and she said terrible. He asked why, and she said the Carrows. He asked if Professor Snape was in any way a part of her terrible year. "Professor Snape, had saved many a student from some hurtful situations by placing detentions on them that consisted of helping the groundskeeper with work. He was constantly stepping between the Carrows and the students, controlling a possible disasterous situation. He never helped the Carrows with their detentions and often, put detentions on students that bullied other students. He even helped students that were to injured to move on their own, and made them as comfortable as possible. He did all this without putting himself in danger of being exposed to Voldemort as a weakling. If not for his acting on the behalf of the students, I fear there may have been rapes and maybe even murders at Hogwarts this past year." Ginny was excused when she was finished, and was replaced by Harry.

Harry took the oath, and was seated. They then went through the same questions with Harry, asking him if he felt that Snape was bias as a teacher, and if he had seen Snape ever hurt anyone, Harry said that in order for the Professor to maintain his cover, he had to maintain his facade of being prejudice. He knew this was not true, as the Professor could not be as he himself was a halfblood. He was asked if there was anything else he had to say, and Harry told the whole story of Severus' allegiance to Dumbledore and the Order. His promise to protect Harry, and the reason for his murder of Dumbledore. This Harry had to be very careful in the wording, as to take any doubt from the court, that Severus did not want to do this, but Dumbledore had made him promise to do it, in order to keep Draco from committing an act, for which there is no hiding from. He had agreed to this, although grudgingly. Harry and Ginny together, had built a strong defense for Severus, without ever telling his reason for it was all due to his love of Lily Evans Potter.

Both sides made their closing comments, and the court was put in recess for an hour to have lunch and would return for the verdict.

They went to the cafeteria for lunch, and while there, they met Amelia and Susan Bones, who they asked to join them, for which they agreed. Amelia sat with Sirius, Lily and James, while Susan sat with Harry, Ginny, Draco, Dobby, and Luna. She happened to sit between Harry and Draco, and seemed to strike up quite a conversation with the seemingly pleased Draco. Before they parted company, Draco approached Amelia, and asked if it would be alright with Susan and her, if he could ask her out on a date, They both agreed and Draco had a date set up for the next night with dinner and dancing. He also asked if it was alright if Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Dobby, and Luna could join them, and Susan was pleased with this and said it was fine.

They then all ,except for Susan and Amelia, went back down to the courtroom. On the way back, Harry asked Draco why he wanted them to go with him, on his date, and Draco said that he didn't know Susan that well, but wanted to, and the best way to do that was to bring someone along who she knew and got along with. Harry couldn'ty find anything wrong with that logic and asked the rest if they wanted to go, to which they all said with aloud response YES. And so, Draco had a date with the beautiful Hufflepuff redhead and people he would hope to consider friends very soon.

When they got back, and took their seats, it wasn't long before Kingsley made it back into the courtroom, and the trial was continued.

After the charges were restated, one by one, the court was asked to pass a verdict, and to every charge, except one, he was found not guilty. His one guilty charge was prejudice against students, while in a teaching situation, and his sentence was a one year probation period, in which he would have a member of the board governing Hogwarts sit in on his classes, to ensure that he teach his classes showing no favoritism, and showing the respect to his students, that he expected from them towards him. This was agreeds upon, and the court was dismissed.

The courtroom cleared except for Severus and the Potters, Blacks, Lupins and the Malfoys. They sat in the courtroom for two hours, until it was time for dinner, to which Lily asked Severus if he would join them.

Severus was so overcome with emotion, that he almost refused. Sirius then said that if Severus wished to remain whole, then he should not go against Lily's wishes, as she cruel way to make you change your mind. Severus took his word for it and agreed to dinner. They then walked back to the atrium, not bothering with the elevators as there was just too many of them to fit in one. they then flooed to Sirius' home and sat in the den, awaiting dinner.

Severus then made the statement that everyone had been waiting for him to ask, "Lily, James, has anyone asked you why you are so young, and still be parents to an 18 year old?"

"Alright, the next person to ask me that, or make a statement about me and James being Harry's brother and sister will pay dearly for their remark. It is only because you have just found out that we have returned that you are saved from this Severus, and are forgiven. Now, when Harry brought us back to the living, we were brought back to the age we died, which is 21. As for how we are going to explain it, we are not. We will just say that we are older than we look, and leave it at that. End of story."

"I can live with that. Now Narcissa, what are you planning to do?"

This caught Narcissa unprepaired. She sat there for a minute, and said "Well, I have asked Sirius for help, and he brought us back into the Black Family, along with Andy. I really haven't asked Draco yet what he wanted to do."

"Mother, if it is alright Sirius, I would not mind staying here, that is if you don't mind?"

"Well if you prefer, you can stay at Spinner's End with me. I have plenty of room and would welcome the company?"

"Severus, thank you for the offer, it is appreciated, but I believe Draco needs to be in this environment, with people his own age. But if you wouldn't mind me coming to visit once in awhile, I would like that?"

"I already look forward to your visits. When can I expect your first?"

"Well Draco and his friends have a date tomorrow night, how about then?"

"Perfect."

Kreacher then called everyone to dinner, that was being served in the dining hall.

While they were eating, James asked Harry if they knew where they were going for their date the next night. Harry said to dinner and dancing, and then asked if they wanted to go. James said if they didn't mind, they would love to go, and Lily nodded her head, probably with a little more emphasis then she intended to show. She looked around the table at the rest of the people going, and they all had smiles on their faces. Sounding like oe person they all yes, and the party list was growing. Harry had an idea and excused himself for a bit, and came back about 10 minutes later. While Harry was gone, Severus aked Narcissa if she would prefer to go to dinner with them, and she said only if you come with us, and he agreed.

Hermione asked what he did, and Harry said it was a surprise, and then he asked Ginny if, after dinner, she would floo Ron and see if he would like to ask Padma and join the group for what is sizing up to quite an evening. Ginny finished her dinner and went in and flooed Ron. It took a bit of ear turning, but Ron finally agreed. She went back and told Harry and he said excellent. He then asked everyone if they could think of anyone else? Draco looked over to Harry and said "Harry, this isn't going to be a very intimate setting, if you keep asking people to join us?"

"Draco, trust me, it will be as intimate as you want it to be, or as friendly as you want it to be."

Ginny cut in and asked, "Harry, what about Neville and Hannah, do you think they might want to come? And Frank and Alice?"

"Great idea Ginny, and how about Fred and Angelina and George and Katie."

Harry looked around and saw looks that were showing bewilderment, so he had to tell them of his surprise, "Listen up please everyone, when I talked to Griphook, he told me that by investing my money, he made me the owner of a dinner and dance club in the magical world called the Magical Menagerie, it holds 500 customers, and right now, we don't even have a hundred, and I booked the entire club for tomorrow evening. So if you have anyone that you wish to ask, feel free. Hermione, would you do me a favor, and write down the names as you get them, and watch the numbers, so that we don't over book. And we must ask the Professors at school if they wish to attend, to include Hagrid."

Hernione was thrilled to be a part of this whirlwind of excitement. This was going to be a magical evening. Harry had one more idea and asked if Draco wished to join him for a trip. Draco was ready to get out this madhouse and readily agreed. He asked where they were going and Harry said, "I'm going to see my cousin Dudley."

"I didn't know you had a cousin Dudley?"

"Well, until last year, I didn't want anyone to know, but now, I want every one to know."

They aparated to the park about 1 block from 4 Privot Drive and walked to the house. Before they got there, Harry remembered about them being moved to a safe house, and didn't know if they had been returned yet. Oh well they were here, so might as well try it. Harry knocked on the door, and soon, Aunt Petunia answered the door. She looked around, and not seeing anyone she pulled them in the house. She glared at Harry and Draco and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's good to see you too Aunt Petunia. Is Dudley home?"

"What do you want to see Dudders for? If you hurt him I will have you arrested."

"I just wish to talk to him and ask him something, no threats or promises."

"Just a minute, I'll see if he wants to talk to you."

A minute later Dudley came running down the stairs to greet Harry. "Harry, it's great to see you, you're looking good. And who's your friend?"

"Dudley, this Draco Malfoy, Draco, this is Dudley Dursley, but he likes to be called Big D, or at least he used to."

"Still do, but for different reasons. So what brings you over to this neck of the woods?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to come visit for a few days with us in London. We are going out tomorrow and I would like it if you came with us. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ya, and I think you might know her."

"Oh really, and who might that be, I didn't know many non magical girls?"

"No, she's a witch by the name of Lisa."

"Lisa Turpin?"

"That's her. So you do know her? I met her during the time we were relocated to the safe house. She and her parents were , but managed to escape. her dad was hurt pretty bad, and her mother was hurt, but not severly. They stayed with us for about 7 Months. I got to know her real well. She kept telling me about this guy in her year that was supposed to be the one to finally defeat this dark lord, and how he taught her how to defend herself. She said that if he wasn't smitten with this Ravenclaw girl, she would have liked to have gotten to know him. I told her I had a cousin going there as well. When she asked me who it was, and I told her it was you, she almost knocked me out, literaly. She thought I was joking, because of what she told me.I asked her what she was talking about, and she said it was you who was supposed to be the one to defeat Voldmort, and that it was you that taught her how to defend her self. It was because of what you taught her, that they were able to escape. From there on, our relationship just sort of bloomed. She told me all about your adventures while going there. Did you really battle a 60' snake?"

"Yup."

"And a three headed dog, and a troll and a giant spider and more of those Dementors and a dragon and mermen?"

"Yup to all of them."

"Damn, I wish I could have gone there."

Draco looked at him kind of wierd and said, "Why, would you like to have faced all those, because I know I wouldn't. and I was there."

"No, I wouldn't liked to face them either, but I would like to have been there to brag about being his cousin. Draws girls like crazy he does."

"I'll say, you should she the two girls he has with him now, both knockouts."

"Two, really, son of a bitch, Harry, you're a babe magnet."

"You guys do realise that I am right here don't you. And yes Big D, I have two beautiful girls at home waiting for me, so if you're coming, then I suggest you go grab you some clothes and move your ass."

Dudley grabbed a suitcase, threw some clothes in it, told his mom and dad where he was going, and that he would be gone a few days. They walked back to the park, aparated back to the park across the street from Black manor, where Harry had to tell Dudley the address, and then had to tell him the biggest news of all.

"D, before we go in there, I have to tell you something."

"What's that Harry, you were pulling my leg about having two girlfriends?"

"No that's the truth, when we get in there, I am going to introduce you to someone, and you won't believe me, but it is who I say they are. Please do not say anything about their age, as they are quite sensitive about it, OK?"

"Sure Harry, if their that old, it probably does hurt to be kept reminded of it."

"D, you don't know the half of it."

Harry led them in the house where Harry was attacked by a red and brown blur, "Where have you two been, we have been looking all over for you?" They were saying this as they were kissing him all over the face.

Dudley stood there watching them, with another Kodak moment look on his face. Draco looked at Dudley, and started laughing so hard it hurt him, but he couldn't stop, that drew Dobby out, looking at Draco, which pointed at Dudley which was staring at Harry and two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, which were kissing Harry all over the face. This started Dobby. The hallway was full of people wondering what was going on. Draco and Dobby were laughing, the stranger was staring and Harry, Hermione and Ginny were snogging. Luna pushed her way to the front, crossed her arms over her chest, and yelled, "STOP." Hermione and Ginny pulled away from Harry , who had a dazed goofy happy look on his face, Dudley turned and saw another beautiful woman, and Draco and Dobby froze with huge grins on their face. "Can someone please, tell me what's going on here?"

Draco tried to explain, but couldn't help but start laughing again. which got Dobby going again. Harry pulled Ginny and Hermione with him to the front and explained to every one what was going on. He then reached back and pulled Dudley to the front with him, Ginny and Hermione and told everyone who he was. "Everyone, this is Dudley Dursley, Dudley, this is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, this is Sirius Black, my godfather, this is Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, but just call her Tonks, if you want to live to see tomorrow, this laughing hyena is my brother Dobby, and his fiance Luna Lovegood, you have already met Draco, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Ginevra Weasley, but call her Ginny, and last but not least, I want you to meet James and Lily Potter, my mom and dad."

SHIT, ANOTHER MEDICAL ALERT. WE NEED BETTER HEALTH CARE BENEFITS AROUND HERE THE WAY WE ARE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Saved By An Act Of Betrayal Keeperoliver Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Still Jo's

I need to say this to all my readers, as I feel guilty. I used another authors thoughts when I described Dudley's time during Harry's Hunt. I can't remember the author's name or the story, but I do remember Dudley saying he met a witch, and became friends, I also believe it was this same Lisa that he named. If I could have remembered either the name of the story, or the author, I would have asked for permission to use that part of his story. If any reader knows the story I am talking about, and/or the author please let me know, so that I may contact the author to apologise.

Also, it's getting near to the end of this story, and I am sad to see it come to an end, however, it is not the end of the adventure. Oh no, it is just ready to go to the next phase in which, there is travel, romance, companies to build, offices to fill, weddings to plan, and maybe some heartbreak (I don't really know about this part yet). So, let me see if I can end this story here.

They finally revived Dudley, and got him into the sitting room to get him off his feet. He looked around at everyone in the room, and his eyes ended back to His Aunt Lily and Uncle James. He couldn't believe that these two young people were mom's sister and her husband, and that Harry was their son. He was still in a state of bewilderment, when Harry asked him if he wanted to get

ahold of Lisa to she if she wanted to go with them tomorrow? Dudley rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to gather his thoughts, Then asked Harry how he could do this. Harry asked if he knew her address and he gave it to him, and Harry message flooed her.

Lisa had been listening to her music, which was kind of loud, and she didn't hear the floo activate immediately. It must have been the thrid or fourth calling when she finally answered, and was quite surprised to find it was Harry. "Hello Harry, it's been awhile since I heard from you last, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Hello Lisa, ya it has been awhile since we talked, how have you been?"

"Oh I've been better, but now that it's all over thanks to you, I believe I am going to get a lot better"

"I'm glad to hear that, listen the reason I called, was to ask if you wanted to go to dinner and a dance tomorrow evening?"

"I would love to Harry, but I'm sorry, I have to say no. I am seeing someone right now, and I wouldn't feel right, if I went with you."

"Are you talking about that git cousin of mine, Dudders?"

"His name is Dudley, Harry, and that is what you will call him, when you are talking to me. What happened to you Harry, you used to be really nice?"

"I'm sorry Lisa, I was just having a go at Dudd---ly as he is sitting right here, and I was asking you for him. Please forgive me for my not clueing you in. My offer still stands, if you want to go?"

"Is Dudley going, I will, if he will?"

"It's set then, and if you want, you can come by in the morning, and go shopping with the girls for clothes, and to meet my family?"

"Your family harry, I thought your aunt, uncle and Dudley were your family?"

"They are just a part of it now, as my family just got a whole lot bigger."

"Harry, would you mind terribly if I came over now, in stead of in the morning?"

"Hold on, let me ask, no, it's fine, come on over."

"Thank you Harry, I'll be there in 5 minutes, after you tell me where you are calling from."

"Why don't I have Ginny come and get you?"

"Ginny's there too, great, and yes, that will be good. See her in 5 minutes."

When Ginny and Lisa came back in about 15 minutes, Harry took her around to meet everybody, saving the best for last. "And this is my my brother Dobby Woodelf Potter, Commonly known as Eldonrod, king of the house elves. And this lovely young couple are James and Lily Potter commonly known as my mom and dad."

Lisa looked at Harry for a minute, and then started to laugh. She looked down at the carpet then back up at Harry, and started laughing again. "Harry, if you want me to believe that you got your mother and father back, you're going to have to find people much older and honestly, a king of the house-elves. Have you been training with the twins?"

Dobby walked over to Lisa, reached for her hand, pulled it up to his lips, lightly kissed it, put it back down, and called for Kreacher.

Kreacher popped in, bowed down low and asked, "What can Kreacher do for you my king?"

"Kreacher, would kindly tell this beautiful young woman who I am please."

"Why you is King Eldonrod, King of all the house-elves."

"Thank you Kreacher. Lisa, do you have a house elf?"

"Yes."

"Would you call him/her please?"

"Alfie, would you come here please?"

There was a pop, and a tiny elf appeared at his mistress call.

"Yes Missy Lisa, what cans Alfie does for you?"

"Alfie, can you tell me who this?"

Alfie turned around, looked, and fell against Lisa's legs, grabbing on to keep from falling.

Alfie turned to Lisa and said, "Thank you Missy Lisa, if not for yous, I may never have met mys king."

Dobby stepped forward and asked for Alfie.

"Yes my lord, you need this lowly ones service?"

Dobby got mad, "Don't you ever call your self lowly again. You are of my people, and we are not lowly, do you understand Alfie."

Alfie was shaking, he did not mean to anger his king, but he had always been taught how his kind were beneath the wizards, and show obesence to his superiors. Now the highest of his superiors tells him he is not lower. In that moment, Alfie grew. He was now a foot taller than when he came

and there was confidance in himself that he never felt before. "Thank you sire, for setting me straight. I now realise that you are right, I am not lower than anyone else. I know that a mutual respect must be gained for wizards and elves to live in harmony."

Every one in the room just now realised, for a fact, that Dobby was in deed the king of the house-elves. Not only had Alfie gained a foot in height, he had also grown in stature and intelligence, and his features had softened, and appeared more human. Not to the extent of Dobby, but less mouselike in appearence. Is this what was expected of Dobby?

Alfie was excused, and popped back home.

Lisa begged Dobby's forgivness and walked to James and Lily and asked for their forgivness, and all was as it should be.

The girls all broke off to go the kitchen and have tea, and the men sat and introduced Dobby and Dudley to fire whiskey. Dudley felt the liquid burn all the way down and continued to burn in his stomach. It burned so bad, he couldn't talk for 10 minutes. Dobby took his drink, smacked his lips, and asked for another. he downed this one also. He looked around and said, "Not bad, but I like butterbeer better."

Dudley, finally able to breathe and talk, asked what a butterbeer was. Sirius explained that there were 2 types of butterbeer, alcoholic and non-alcoholic, and they both tasted like butterscotch. This was Dudley's preferred drink for the rest of the night. Alcoholic of course.

They all talked about what was going to happen in about 18 hours, and then decided it was time to go to bed. The rest of the guys went up to bed, and Harry went in and told the girls where they were going. He kissed his Mom, Ginny and Hermione and hugged Tonks, who grabbed him and planted a big sloppy kiss on Harry, and then hugged Luna, who tried to do the same thing, but Harry escaped, and then looked at Lisa as if to say is it safe to hug you, and the gave her a hug. He said goodnight to Narcissa, then excused himself, and went to bed.

Lisa looked at Ginny and Hermione and asked, "OK, what's going on with you two and Harry?"

She got the full blown explanation, with all the details.

They all decided it was time for bed also, as it was going to be a long, but great day tomorrow.

The next morning, after all got their morning rituals out of the way, the girls went muggle shopping, and the guys were going to laze around, except for Harry and Dobby. They were going to go see Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. They arrived at the Burrow, and walked down the path to the house were they saw Mrs. Weasley walk out to meet them. She gave them both a great Weasley hug and led into the kitchen. She then went to the stairs and called for Ron, telling him that Harry and Dobby were here. She heard his door slam open, and Ron came flying down the stairs. He came over and hugged both of them and asked what they were up to.

"What, I can't come over and say hi to my best mate and second mother?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the comment, and Ron said, "Ya, but usually you call first."

"Well we will call this a surprise visit then. No, seriously, I came over to ask you something, but I must warn you, it comes at a price."

"Then forget it Harry, you know I don't have any money, and besides, why do need money, you have all the money in the world?" As soon as Ron said this, he regretted it. Harry looked at Ron, and knew he didn't mean it.

"Who said it would cost money, all this will cost you is 10 months and six NEWTS. Do you think you could achieve six NEWTS from Hogwarts next year."

"Harry, I wasn't planning on going back next year. Padma has graduated, and we were going to look for a place of our own, and find a job."

"So you're not interested in what I have to say then?"

"It would have to be pretty damn awesome to get me interested."

"Ronald."

"Sorry Ma."

"Well, what do you consider awesome?"

"I don't know Harry, something big enough to change my plans with Padma."

"Would the Director of Player Personnel of the Chudley Cannons be big enough?"

"Ya, I imagine if you offered something that big, I would talk to Padma about it."

"Well, you better start talking then because you have to have NEWTS in all your core subjects and two in your choice."

"You still haven't told me what your offer is?"

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't Harry, all you gave me was a for instance."

Mrs. Weasley. who had been listening in, said"No Ron, Harry did not say for instance.

He said would the Chudley Canons be big enough."

Ron looked at Harry with disbelief, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"The Director of Player Personnel?"

"Yup."

"For the Chudley Canons?"

"Yup."

"Why six NEWTS?"

"Requirement for that position."

"You own the Chudley Canons?"

"Yes, and I don't like that I own a team that lose constantly. I want a person in there that knows what to look for to make the team not just better, but a year at school will give you an opportunity to follow the careers of the players, and find the right combination of veterans and fresh young blood, tto compose a winner. Do you think you could do that, and make six NEWTS. OH, just to let you know, Hermione and I will also be coming back, and believe it or not, so is Dobby, and uh well, so is Draco Malfoy. Now before you blow your top, listen to me. Draco has apologised to Hermione and I, and is the cause for the dance tonight. His father comitted suicide while in custody, and the Ministry confiscated all of their holdings, and their home. Believe it or not, he has become a regular person. I know that you can't get along with him, I just want you to try your best not start anything with him. Can you do that?"

"That's probably the hardest thing you're asking me to do. Maybe I should forget that dinner and dance tonight?"

"No you shouldn't. The rest of your family is going, aren't you Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry we are, I haven't gone dancing in ages, and I am looking forward to it."

"So what do you say Ron, can you put aside you feelings for Draco, go back to school, get you NEWTS, and make our team a winner?"

"I will put aside my feelings for Draco, but I have to talk to Padma about the rest."

"That's all I can ask for. And if Padma needs a job, tell her to talk to me later, OK?"

"All right Harry, I can do that."

"All right then I will see you all in a few hours."

"Thanks Harry, for everything, including having me as your best mate. You really don't know what that means to me."

"It's alright Ron, oh, it miight help if you tell Padma that the job pays 250,000 galleons a year. See you tonight."

"WHAT!"

But Harry and Dobby were already gone.

They got back to Grimmauld Place and the raucus that was going on inside, as it seems that James and Sirius were having a prank war against Draco and Remus with Dudley as the judge and score keeper. Draco's hair was green with pink stripes and spiked Sirius had duck feet and a bill, with tail feathers. James had no hair, no lips and two black circles painted around his eyes. And as far as Harry and Dobby could see, Remus had nothing wrong with him. That was until he spoke and then he sounded like he was on helium. Dudley was laughing so loud, he was shaking the walls, and this got Harry and Dobby going. Then they had four spells coming at them, to which Dobby threw his hands out and reversed the direction and sent back at the casters which caused four loud whelps, and all four started getting huge boils all over their faces. That called an end to the war. They all decided to stop for lunch. After they finished cleaning up, they were retiring to the lounge, when the girls returned.

They all sat down for awhile, and talked about what all of them had done for the day, and the girls were laughing so hard their sides were hurting. All of a sudden, Lily started running for the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, a little green around the gills, but feeling much better.

It was time for everyone to get ready for the evening. The guys were back down in 90 minutes, and had to wait for the girls another 60 minutes. During that time, Remus had taken Teddy to the babysitter Tonks had chosen,and was back, but still had to wait 45 minutes. Once the girls showed up, there were no complaints from the guys, they were to tounge tied to speak. The ladies were all beautiful, but to each individual partner, their mate was the brightest star in the sky. By all of their faces, you would think that they were watching one of those beauty pagents that the muggles have.

Harry approached Ginny and Hermione, and whispered in Hermione ear. She nodded her head and walked over to Draco and asked him to be her escort. He bowed to Hermione and told her it would be his pleasure and honor.

They all aparated to the address that Harry gave them, and entered the beautiful establishment, and were approached by the maitre' d and were led to their assigned tables. Harry was amazed at the precision work that Hermione put forth. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss that curled her toes. When Harry went to break it, she pulled him back in for another one, just as passionate. He told her of the wonderful job she had done and she thanked him. then Harry Ginny and Hermione went to the entrance, to greet the people as they entered Draco and Sirius came over as soon as Amelia and Susan Bones came in. All told, there were 250 guests, and with the size of the building, there was more than enough room for all to enjoy them selves. They ate there dinner and had casual talk, for about 3o minutes, then the house band started playing music, and people got up to dance, the first being Arthur and Molly, then more people entered the dance floor, and Draco asked Susan if she wanted to dance, and she accepted. Dobby and Luna joined in on the dance. Harry asked the girls how they wanted to do this, and they both agreed 1 slow and 1 fast dance each, then a break and then again.

While on the floor with Ginny, Harry saw Ron dancing with Padma and moved in his direction. Ron saw him coming and moved his way so as they could talk. Harry asked if they were enjoying themselves to which they said yes, and how the food was and they said delicious, and then Harry asked Ron if he talked to Padma yet, and Ron said yes and yes. Harry said excellent. then Padma asked Ginny if they could change partners for a few minutes and Ginny did. Padma looked into Harry's eyes and said "Harry, what you are doing for Ron is great I haven't seen him this excited since....I don't know when. He also told me you said to come see you about a job."

" It's not a job really, it's a position in a firm I wish to start up. I want to start it immediately, and I want you to manage the research department. You will be managing both wizards and muggles. It will be starting up in about 2 months, but I want you to start sooner if you could. The pay to start will be 75,000 galleons a year, with profit sharing. I will give you more details later, if you decide that you will do it,"

Padma stopped dancing and just stood there looking at him. Then she threw her arm around him and kissed him. She pulled back, and said yes, she would take the job. They then switched back partners. Ginny looked at Harry with that what was that all about look and Harry told her about his idea. She looked at him with admiration, and kissed him soundly. the song ended and they went looking for Hermione as it was her turn.

Hermione was in seventh heaven. She was dancing with the man of her dreams and life couldn't get any better than this. Then she had to make the statement she would end her happiness. She told Harry that she wanted to go to Australia to find her mom and dad. Harry just said when do you want us to go. He said it so matter of factly, it was if he ws expecting it. She asked when was a good time for him. he said today was Tuesday, how about Friday. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with more passion then he thought she had. Harry was liking this evening more and more. He then asked her if she just wanted him and Ginny to go, or could more go. She just said, that when she went to get her parents just him and Ginny, but to Austrailia, as many as wanted to go. So Harry made plans to talk to everyone tomorrow morning about their little excursion to the land down under

As the evening was coming to end, couples came to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, and told them what a great time they had. They expressed their thanks and hoped they could do it again sometime. As the crowd became thinner and thinner Harry looked around to see who was left. He saw his mom and dad talking to Frank and Alice, and dragged the ladies with him to meet the Longbottoms. James and Lily stood up and introduced Harry to Frank and Alice. Alice looked at Harry, and pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much, for all that you have done, and I mean more that the serum, I am talking about Neville. It is about you teaching him self confidence. He has grown into a fine young man, just like you. Your parents are very proud of you, they have been talking about you all night, that is when we weren't talking about Neville, or dancing. By the way, thank you for this wonderful evening. I don't know how you found this excellent club, but I am sure I will be back."

"When you do decide to come back, tell them you know the owner. He will have a list of names, and you will have a special table just for you."

"Thank you Harry, by the way, who is the owner?"

"Me."

"Are you ever going to cease to amaze me?"

"I hope not, because when I get back from Australia, we need to talk."

"I look forward to it."

It was finally over. It had to be one of the greatest nights of his life. Harry reflected back on the last two weeks, and every thing that had happened. He then remembered the dream he had, and said to himself, there cannot be many times when a person gets Saved By An Act Of Betrayal.

And so ends this story. It was a short trip, but I enjoyed every minute of it. I have enjoyed The comments of the few great reviewers I had, They were awesome. I am sorry for the people that looked at this story and didn't think it was worth the time. If you are reading this, then I hoped you read everything that came before it. I will be taking a short break, before beginning phase 2 of this story, but rest assured I will return. Thank you all very much and Di, I hope I didn't leave you hanging. Jessica my sweet granddaughter, you brighten my day when I receive your reviews and PM's. Luiz, form here on, there are no books to fall back on because it is all AU. But I still think you will like it. Adios Amigos from the Keeper!!!!!!!


End file.
